The Soul Room
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: What happens when you bring together the Millennium Items holders into one room where they have to work to escape. That dosen't help that one of the members is in love with the enemy. In Yami's POV On Hold For Now
1. Prologue

I scanned the surrounding once more. I hopped I could find a way out of that I might have missed in the last 20 checks. Or was it 30? All I know is my friends and I were stuck here. And if what she said was true...we are here forever. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I needed to think straight and clear if we had any hope of escaping. After a check around the room I still find no exit. I sighed and sat next to one of my friends. I looked over at him, the mini replica of myself. He had a blue uniform on. His violet eyes looked so sad and it even seemed that like the tricolor spiked hair seemed to droop.  
  
My Aibou...and my Hikari looked so upset. I felt guilty. I was here to protect him. Our friendship was deep, the golden object around our necks made that clear. I was his Yami, his darkness. Placed here to protect and guide him and here I am stuck in this strong room. With no way out.  
  
I heard a snarl and raised my head. My crisom eyes laid on the white hair teen that was stuck with us. He was a friend of my Aibou and he too had a Yami. His Yami was across the room looking, like I was, for a way out.  
  
"Damn it! There has to be a way out of here!" I heard him snarl.  
  
"Calm down Bakura. We'll get out of this." I called to him.  
  
His black, heartless eyes shot up and glared at me. I stared back unfazed.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that pharaoh? All you do is sit next to that brat!" He spat at me.  
  
My eyes must have narrowed. No one, I mean no one calls my Aibou a brat. Mainly that stupid tomb raider! His Hikari is so much nicer. I looked over at young Ryou. The boy, shy at first, was really strong. If he could withstand the wrath of Bakura then he was strong. He was at the moment kicking a wall. I felt a wave of sympathy on me. I could see hear the small sobs and the tears on his gentle face.  
  
"Please! Please let me out. I want to go home now. Please?" I could barley hear him plead. But it was there. What little hope the young boy had was draining fast.  
  
"Yami?" Called a young voice next to me.  
  
"Yes Aibou?"  
  
"When are we going to leave? I wanna go home."  
  
I didn't answer him. Instead I thought about how we got into this mess. How we trusted that girl. And how she trapped us in this room. I remember it really well...hell; I won't forget it at all. 


	2. Water Fight

Water Fight Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day started like any other. The blasted alarm clock went off at 6:00 in the morning. As usual my Hikari got out of bed and started to get ready. I was still sleeping and did not want to wake up. Aibou poured about six glasses of water on my head to get me awake. I know it was a lot because my head was still wet when we left for school.  
  
When I opened my eyes I stared at the smiling figure above me. He was holding a glass of water that I knew he was planning for me. He looked a little guilty since the fact I told him just last week not to use that trick to wake me up.  
  
"But Yami! You sleep like a rock. There is no other way to wake you up!" He complained.  
  
I shrugged at him and left. Now here I was, 6:10 in the morning and drenched in water. I sighed and grabbed my set of clothes from the dresser and went to get dressed. After I finished the two of us headed downstairs. Grandpa looked up from the paper and smiled. When I first started to take a body of my own he called the two of us the Bobby Twins. I asked him who they were.  
  
"A pair of curious boys. They got in trouble a lot, reminded me a lot of you and Yugi." He explained.  
  
Today he asked me to do the dishes before we went to school. I walked over and picked up the bowl that was there, along with other stuff. As I scrubbed it, my eyes started to wander. They landed on the kitchen hose, and I got a brilliant idea. I looked behind me and saw my Aibou still eating and Grandpa was gone. I did a quick glance at the clock, 6:30, plenty of time.  
  
"Oh wow! Yugi, come quick. You won't believe this!" I called as surprise as possible.  
  
"Really? What is it?" He asked innocently.  
  
I did thanks to Re for all those acting lessons. Yugi came running over and looked eagerly out the window.  
  
"I don't see anything" He complained.  
  
"Oh...well, since your here and all. Pay back time!" I yelled the last part as I grabbed the hose and started to spray him. He yells were periods as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I don't believe this!" He yelled at me.  
  
"I told you so!" I said laughing at him, "Sweet revenge."  
  
In the middle of my assault, Yugi's best friend Joey showed up. We were ducking it out so we didn't hear him come in. But his remarks we did.  
  
"Man Yug. Yami is really whipping your butt!" He called laughing.  
  
"You want to join our game Joey?" I called to him. Before he could answer I turned the hose on him and started to spray. He yelled out before he hid his face. I turned to spray Yugi again but got my own surprise. When I was spraying Joey, my Aibou had grabbed a huge silver platter. So when I went to spray him, I really sprayed myself. In a matter of seconds the three of the kitchen and us was drenched.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Called Grandpa's voice from the other room.  
  
Before any of us could answer he came into the room. What a sight it must have been. The kitchen dripping everywhere, Joey on the ground, Yugi holding the platter, and me with the hose. Also none of the dishes were cleaned.  
  
"Crap!" I yelled as I dropped the hose. It landed on the ground with a clank.  
  
Grandpa looked around the room then at us. He pointed his finger at me and with a stern voice.  
  
"Explain."  
  
I stood there for a moment trying to think up a good excuse. My mind came up with nothing and I felt really nervous.  
  
"Well Yami?"  
  
"Early spring cleaning?" I suggested with a small smile.  
  
"Grandpa stood there in the door way with his arms crossed. He stared at me for a long time before he did something surprising. Instead of getting yelled at, he laughed. His laughter rose up and filled the room. Joey, Yugi, and I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Boys will be boys! Well you better go." He said shooing us out of the house. When the door closed the three of us just stood there.  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Joey, "I thought Yami was going to get it for sure...and he just laughs."  
  
"Well, I don't know. When I find out I'll tell you." I said looking at him.  
  
"Same." My young Hikari said.  
  
The three of us took off towards the school. We must have been a sight. Three kids, two look-alikes, drenched and heading to school. I laughed at the thought at what we must have looked like.  
  
"So Yami, you in the mood for a real water fight?" Asked Joey slyly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cuz when summer comes, your going down!"  
  
"Is that a challenge Joey Wheeler?" I asked smirking.  
  
"Sure is. Are you in or are you too chicken to?" He asked watching me.  
  
"Chicken? I've never been called that. I accept."  
  
I smiled and the three of us continued our walk. I wonder what the others will think is they see us. ***  
  
If life had a rewind button I would replay that morning a million times. My Aibou and I walking to school drenched, but happy. Mot a worry in the world and not knowing that our lives were about to change. How would I've known that I was going to be sent here? I sighed sadly causing my Aibou to look over.  
  
"Don't worry Yami. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it."  
  
I'm glad one us are. I gave up awhile ago. Maybe a miracle will come...maybe. 


	3. Come See What I Found

Look at what I found!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the three of us arrived it was Tea who say us first. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. She elbowed the you man next to her who had brown hair and brown eyes. He too stared.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Tea.  
  
"You guys look like you walked through a freak storm or something." Tristan called.  
  
"Nah, we got into a fight with a kitchen hose and lost." Joey joked.  
  
The two of them stared at us and then burst out laughing. Soon all of us were laughing. It was a pretty funny fight when you think about it. As we were laughing Ryou came jogging over. After he asked what happened and we explained to him, we went inside. The gold object around his neck bounced reminding me of another person.  
  
"Hey Ryou, where's Bakura?" I asked looking around for the tomb raider.  
  
"He's inside. Want him to come out?" Ryou pointed to the ring.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bakura jumped out and stood next to his Aibou. The difference between us was as clear as night and day. Both of us love and protect our little Hikari's but he is a little cold around certain people...me!  
  
"You need to warn people when you do that Bakura." I said to him calmly.  
  
"Quiet Pharaoh! I'll do what I want." He yelled at me raising his fists.  
  
I didn't go on with our fight. I knew we would never be really close. I mean...Bakura tried to rob my tomb so many times back in Egypt. Also, in our new lives he captured the souls of all my friends. In the end it all work out, but that may be because Ryou makes him. Oh well, not much I can do.  
  
Our group headed to the school. Joey and Tristan were talking about a movie they wanted to see, Ryou was telling him Yami about this homework assignment and My Aibou was talking to Tea. It's really obvious that he cares more about her then just friends. The times I tease him of it. He just blushes like a tomato and denies it.  
  
I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. Turning I apologized to the person. I stopped half way because the person was Rosetta. The girl with the long black hair stood before me, with her midnight blue eyes sparkling and arms cross her chest. She had a smile, well more like a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hello Yami." She said, her voice light. "Am I not good enough for an apology?"  
  
"Sorry Rosetta. I wasn't paying attention, I should be more careful." I answered her.  
  
To tell you the truth I had some deep feelings for her. We always got along well and our feelings started to change. I wasn't sure how she felt about me. I never tried to. I've only told my Aibou this crush and if he tells anyone I spill the beans to Tea about him.  
  
"So Rosetta, what is your first class?" I asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"History."  
  
The two of us started to walk towards class. Hers was across from mine. I talked to her like everything was normal, but I was getting a nervous feeling from it. As we stopped at the front of the class room door she turned and looked at me.  
  
"I have something to show you and the gang. Wanna come by after school to see it?" She asked looking at me.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. She smiled back.  
  
"You won't believe it." She said walking into the other room.  
  
Boy Was She Right! 


	4. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in the dark room thinking. I didn't know the time but Yugi and Ryou fell asleep about an hour ago. Yugi's body was curled up next to mine, his head on my lap. Although he was sleeping it was obvious that he was having some troubles. His body tossed and turned.  
  
To calm him down I spoke a lullaby to him in my native tongue. The words soothed him to a better sleep and I continued to think about the events that brought us here. ***  
  
I told the others about Rosetta and they agreed to come. So after school we all headed to Rosetta's house. Joey seemed to be telling some story about a class. I can't remember it though. Anyway, Rosetta's house is east of the school while Aibou's was west.  
  
So we arrived at Rosetta's house a little later then planned. Mainly because Joey had to make a pit stop. But we arrived and headed up the stairs. Rosetta comes from a wealthy family. Her father had a huge company until he passed away and her mother runs it now. Her house is really a mansion, a three story at that. We arrived at the top of the stairs.  
  
Now, it was here that I felt something wrong. Each step we took a strange power seemed to come. It felt cold, yet familiar. We reached the door and were about to enter when we noticed it was opened. I walked in first followed by Yugi, and then it was Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and finally Bakura. I stopped suddenly when I noticed there were no lights on.  
  
"Rosetta?" I called.  
  
Behind me I heard three people fall to the ground. I reached back and grabbed the shoulder of my Aibou. He was shaking like crazy. Before I could ask what was going on someone came behind and knocked me out too. Darkness swirled around me as I fell to the ground. The last memory I had was of Yugi getting hit and also falling.  
  
It was a few hours later that I awoke. The groan that escaped my lips was because of the pain in my head, arms, and legs. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move. That's when I noticed I couldn't move because I was bounded to a chair. I growled and looked around for any sign of my Hikari or the others.  
  
"I see you're awake." Said a female voice near me. It sounded familiar.  
  
I slowly raised my head. Oh the pain I felt in the process, it was maddening! The eyes that stared into mine were a pair that I didn't expect to see. Those blue eyes that face. A face that used to be so gentle, now it had a lunatic look. Her hairs around her like a black cloak.  
  
"Rosetta!" I yelled both surprise and angrily.  
  
"Well, well, well. Yami is finally awake. I thought that hit killed your for a moment." She said and looked at me. There was a smirk on her face.  
  
"Where's Yugi! And his friends?"  
  
"Relax Pharaoh. Your precious Aibou is safe. So are the others. I only needed four of you."  
  
My mind didn't seem to want to work properly. I heard the words `Pharaoh' and `Aibou' didn't I? How would she know that? No one dose, but my Hikari and his friends.  
  
"Yami, when I first got my bracelet the spirit inside said that you use to be Pharaoh. And she has been calling me Aibou. And since Yugi has an item like mine I would believe that you called him that too."  
  
My head was spinning, bracelet? What bracelet was she talking about? The millennium bracelet? If she did, then that would answer a few questions. But before I could pester any longer the room started to change. Suddenly I was in a dark room. I saw my little Aibou there too.  
  
"Yugi!" I called to him.  
  
He looked over at me and smiled. I was glad to see that he was okay. Looking around I noticed that Ryou and Bakura were also here, but Joey, Tristan, and Tea weren't.  
  
"Rosetta! What's going on?"  
  
"My Yami wants to meet you all. So I brought you to the one place where that can be done."  
  
"Where is here?" Asked Bakura looking around.  
  
"My soul room. What do you think? A little dirty I know but don't worry. You'll get some cleanups soon."  
  
"How long are we going to be here?"  
  
She paused and looked away. Turning she started to walk. The one girl I actually loved was leaving. Before she left though she turned and looked straight at me. Her face was so sad.  
  
"You are here until my Yami can gather all the other items. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're kept safe."  
  
"Items?"  
  
"The seven millennium items. Once we have all seven, then you will be set free."  
  
I was about to ask her another question when she disappeared.  
  
"How long are we going to be here?" Asked Ryou looking around the room.  
  
"Forever."  
  
I looked down sadly. This is where my story starts now. Here I was stuck in Rosetta's soul room until she has all seven items. Until then I sit. 


	5. Why Are You Doing This?

Why Are You Doing This? Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I leaned against the wall and sighed. I still can't believe that someone we trusted did this to us. Rosetta...why? It's not like you to betray us and turn us over to someone. Even with the bracelet...the bracelet! That's what's controlling Rosetta. I need to know how she got it and how to get rid of it.  
  
A sound next to me made me move. I looked down and saw my Hikari start to awake. His violet eyes opened slowly and it pained me to see that the once sparkling look was gone. He looked up at me and smiled. Such a sad smile he had.  
  
"Morning Yami, although I don't know if there's a difference between day and night here."  
  
"Morning Yugi. I doughty think there is. Did you sleep well, you seemed to be having nightmares while you slept."  
  
He shifted his weight and looked away.  
  
/I dreamed that you got killed trying to protect me. /  
  
I was surprised by the fact he dreamed about such a thing and that our connection link was still open here.  
  
//It's okay Aibou. I'm here and fine so don't worry. //  
  
He slowly nodded and looked to where Ryou and Bakura were. I followed his gaze. Ryou was leaning against Bakura and the two of them were sleeping. I smiled, no matter how ruthless he acts; even Bakura had a soft side.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Asked Yugi next to me.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." I replied.  
  
I signed for him to say and I stood up. Yugi understood and watched as I made my way across the dark room. When I was near enough, I knelt down and started to shake Ryou. After a few moments his chocolate eyes opened up. He blinked at me then smiled.  
  
"Morning Yami." He said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"Good morning Ryou. I'm sorry I woke you up but we need to figure a way out of here."  
  
He mealy nodded and started to wake Bakura. After a while the tomb raider woke up. He looked at his counterpart angrily.  
  
"I was sleeping, you better have a good reason to wake me up Ryou." He growled.  
  
"I told him to Bakura." I explained.  
  
"I've told you countless times, don't listen to him." Bakura told us glaring at me.  
  
I glared back and it seemed like the tension between us was awakening again. Yugi must have sensed it too because he was running over and stood between us. His pleading eyes watched us.  
  
"Yami, Bakura please don't. We need to work together if we ever want to leave." He told us.  
  
I gazed at him then Bakura. With a sigh I walked away. I could hear my little Aibou following.  
  
"I'm happy to see that you two are awake." Said another voice near the end of the room. I looked up to see Rosetta standing there with a tray of food in her hands. She smiled at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked standing in a protective matter over Yugi.  
  
"Relax Pharaoh. I won't hurt the boy or his friends. I don't need you to die on me, so I brought you some food."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said, I need you alive. The millennium items won't work if you're dead."  
  
She looked at me with a smile. A table appeared by us and she walked up and placed the tray down. The food was piled into some piles over it. She looked back up and saw the suspicion in my eyes. A smile crepe at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Yami. I won't kill you, the food is edible."  
  
She looked at Bakura. She nods to him and started to walk away. I wanted her to stay. I didn't understand why but I found myself calling to her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She turned around. "What?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
She watched me carefully. I kept the gaze, unfazed back to her. The room was silent for the longest time before she spoke.  
  
"I do this because my Yami says it's for the best."  
  
"If your Yami said jump off a bridge would you?" I questioned.  
  
"I have to do what my Yami says. So I would do anything, even if it means capturing my friends."  
  
With that she disappeared. Everyone stood still for the longest time. It was Yugi who finally moved. He walked over to the tray and picked up some food. I was about to stop him when he ate it.  
  
"Aibou! You don't know what's in there!" I yelled.  
  
"Its...a...piece...of...toast...Yami." He said in between bites.  
  
I sighed and walked over to him. He was eating some fruit when I picked up a breakfast bar. After examining it carefully I took a bite. The taste was good and I didn't feel sick so I continued. After a while all the food was gone. The four of us sat around and talked.  
  
"Yami?" Asked Yugi next to me.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"If she wants all the items wont that mean she would need to catch the others?"  
  
"Yes and they would join us here..."  
  
"Will she?"  
  
"I doughty it." Said Bakura looking around the room.  
  
We all looked suspiciously at him. "Why'd that Bakura?"  
  
He sensed our suspicion and laughed. "I'm just saying, Pharaoh, she's gonna have a hard time getting Shadi. He's too sneaky."  
  
"I hope so. He's the only one who can get us out of here."  
  
"There's others you know..."  
  
"But the key can unlock her mind! He would find us and help."  
  
"That...or get captured."  
  
"Don't think like that!"  
  
I sighed once more. Without saying a word I slid away from the group. My steps echoed as I walked through the large room. Her soul room was nothing I have ever experienced before. Aibou's and mine was a hallway that led to two doors, the doors that led to our soul rooms. But here, it was just one big room. Nothing that showed what she or her Yami was like.  
  
"Yami..." Whispered a voice behind me.  
  
I turned around and stared at the young women in front of me. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. The gold bracelet glittered on her left arm. Her black hair was loose and was flowing down to her waist like a Black River. Her blue eyes stared into my red. Did I see a tint of fear?  
  
"Rosetta..."  
  
She smiled at me, the gentle smile that I use to know so well.  
  
"Hey" She called to me.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...everything. Why I doing this..."  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. Then she began her story. 


	6. UPDATE!

Hey all! Rosetta calling in to tell ya what's happening now. To make the last Five Chappies short it's mainly a girl named Rosetta captures Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. She is following the orders of her newly found Yami that lives in her Millennium bracelet. The others don't understand what's going on and Yami is trying to stay strong for the others. It's hard for him since he loves her! (This is my story so if you don't like that hook up I'm sorry. In your own stories do what you want.)? Rosetta also cares for him, but how much? What would she be willing to do for him? Right now Rosetta and Yami are face-to-face and she wants to tell him everything. What is the sad story of Miss Rosetta? Ands how will Yami react to it? Find out in the next chapter of Soul Room ~ A Tearful Past.  
  
Celtic Guardian-Hey Why are you evil in this story Rosetta?  
  
Rosetta-Cuz I can be! BWHAHAHAH!  
  
C.G- ::anima sweatdrop::  
  
Yami- this is not fair!  
  
Rosetta- Deal with it. I have to write more chappies for ya guys so zip it! 


	7. A Tearful Past

A Tearful Past Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Rosetta's POV)  
  
I sighed once more and looked at Yami. I had to tell him...but I didn't know what he would think of me if I did. I closed my eyes and began.  
  
"I was born an orphan." I began in a low voice. "My father left the moment he found out that my mother was pregnant. And my mother died from childbirth. I was sent to an orphanage and lived my first thirteen years of my life in hell..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A four-year-old Rosetta is sitting outside playing with a doll. It was the only friend she had in this place. She made it dance around her, unaware that people were coming towards her, a smile on her face.  
  
One of the older boys smirked. He leaned over and grabbed the doll from Rosetta's small hands. She jumped up in anger and demanded it back. They boys laughed and the one with the doll ripped the doll's head off. Her blue eyes widened and a scream escaped her lips.  
  
She watched helplessly as her doll, her only friend, fell from the boy's hands. Her eyes became fuzzy as she started to cry. The boys laughed at her, teasing her for her misfortune. They walked away laughing, leaving her on the ground.  
  
She lay there, almost in a ball holding onto the remains of her doll. Through her sorrow there came anger. She raised her head and glared at the boys her voice in a harsh sort way.  
  
"I will get my revenge on them. Soon they will pay for what they did to me."  
  
She stood up and walked towards the orphanage. ~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
I paused and looked at Yami. His face was expressionless as he listened to my story. Half of me couldn't continue, but as I stared into those red eyes I relaxed. They were so gentle, comforting, I almost felt safe in the gaze. His head did a small nod, encouraging me to go on. I took in another breath and continued.  
  
"At the...orphanage was teased and tourtured. None of the others would help me. So when I was fourteen the warden came over and said a family wanted to adopt me. She wanted to know if I wanted to go. I agreed, I mean, I thought anything was better then the place I was at already. At least that's what I hoped...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A fourteen-year-old Rosetta sat in a corner of the room she was in. Her left arm was bruised badly and she was bleeding in countless of places. Her so called father stood over her with a belt in his hands and a deadly look on his face. He reached down and grabbed the top of her hair and yanked it up. She screamed out in pain from the brute force, causing him to strike her across the face.  
  
"Quiet brat!" He hissed through his clenched teeth.  
  
She touched her sour and tender face and whimpered. With a snarl he threw her across the room. He hit the ground in pain. He walked over to her making her back up.  
  
"You ever disobey me again and I'll whip you ten times worse." The man told her. He kicked her in the stomach and walked away.  
  
Rosetta groaned in pain and rolled over. The tears streamed down her face and she fell asleep curled up in the ball she made.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
I winced in as if I felt the pain again. I remember the horrors so well...I looked up at Yami. He gazed so strangely at me. It was pain in his face but he looked like he was trying not to show it.  
  
"How bad did he hurt you?" Yami finally asked.  
  
"I've been scarred since."  
  
"And you got the bracelet?"  
  
"I'm getting there dammit!" Man he is really impatient. "After a year an' a half of hell my foster parents were arrested for child abuse. I was sent to another family here in Domino. The family I currently live. They took care of me, sheltered me from the pain I felt with the last family. My new father was the one who gave me the bracelet. It was a present from his last trip in Egypt..."  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A refreshed Rosetta walked down the long hallway to her fathers study. She was wearing a light blue dress that her mother gave her when she first arrived. Her hair was braided and twisted into a bun. She felt much happier that she lived in the new home then she did with her last family. It was amazing how different her life was now.  
  
She arrived at the smooth brown door and gently knocked on it. She stood patiently for a few moments before the call of her father's voice called out to her, permitting entrance. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
She looked across the room to where her father sat, behind his desk. Behind him was a bookcase filled with many different books. She looked at the desk curiously. Upon the dark wood surface was a golden box, with Egyptian writing on the sides. Her father smiled and motioned her over. As she walked over he opened the box to reveal a golden object.  
  
"Father what is that?" She asked barley above a whisper.  
  
"It is called the Millennium Bracelet, my dear. When I was in Egypt a native there named Shadi gave it to me. He raid I should give it to the one worthy enough to control the power inside. I didn't understand what he meant by that, I thought you might liked it." He explained to her smiling gently.  
  
"Oh father it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Try it on Rosetta!" He urged her.  
  
She reached in and picked up the object. It felt cool and smooth to her. She slipped it on her wrist and held it up. The bracelet glowed brightly. Suddenly a voice appeared in her head.  
  
//Who's there? // The voice asked.  
  
Rosetta put a hand her head and groaned. Everything started to spin around her. She bid her father farewell and quickly left the room. She stumbled down the hallway to her own bedroom. Upon entering the voice returned again. This time annoyed.  
  
//Hello? Anyone there? //  
  
"What's going on?" Rosetta asked frightened.  
  
//Who are you? //  
  
"My name is Rosetta. Who are you?"  
  
//Technically I'm the spirit in the bracelet that dangles on your wrist. //  
  
"Have a name spirit?"  
  
//...Call me Selena. //  
  
"Hello Selena."  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
I finished up my story and looked at Yami. He seemed so lost in thought. I felt so hot and my face was wet, weird. I didn't know I was crying during my story. Yami looked over at me and raised a hand to gently cup my chin. He moved closer to me and did something surprising. He kissed me. 


	8. Meet My Yami

Meet My Yami Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Yami's POV)  
  
I don't know what came over me. As I stood there and listened to her story, I seemed to be drawn to her. When she ended...I don't what happened...but our lips met. It was strange sensation to me. Like many different sparks were flying around us. When it felt like I could use a breath a pulled away from her. My hand still stayed under her chin, cupping it gently. Her eyes were wide in shock and there was a tint of red under them.  
  
"Yami..." She started to whisper.  
  
I silenced her by moving my finger over her lips. "Shh.It's my fault. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I told her. I moved my hand to crease her cheek and felt her lean into it. She closed her eyes peacefully and held my hand there with her own. Her hand felt so soft, like silk.  
  
"Yami?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Do you love me?"  
  
I could feel myself burning up. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"With all my heart." I answered honestly. "Do you love me Rosetta?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer when her body gave out. She fell to the ground holding her stomach and groaning. I was starting to kneel down and help her when she screamed for me to stop.  
  
"You have to get away Yami, please! Its her?" She yelled to me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My...own...yami." She said through her clenched teeth.  
  
I took a step back and watched her. I almost felt her pain...she yelled for me to leave once again and I could feel myself running away. Wait! What am I doing? I should be there with her. I don't even know what her Yami is like...unfortunately my body had other ideas about what was going on.  
  
I suddenly found myself face to face with Bakura. The tomb-raider eyed me suspiciously. I looked back at him, unsure what he wanted.  
  
"Something the matter?" I asked as casually as possible.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted sometime alone to think."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes that's all, I don't know what's with you Bakura but I better go. I bet Yugi is looking for me." I brushed past him and started to walk away. I was about three feet away when he called to me.  
  
"Did you enjoy kissing the enemy?" His low voice asked.  
  
I froze when I heard what he said. My heart and breathing probably stopped too. I felt so pale and nervous. I slowly turned around and stared into his dark eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked barley above a whisper.  
  
"Did-you-enjoy-kissing-the-enemy?"  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He ran over and grabbed the collar of my coat and held me up.  
  
"Liar! I saw you two! I saw you! You two were talking, and then you kissed her. You kissed the damn enemy!" His voice was loud and venomous.  
  
"I.Um...Bakura, I...cant.... Breath!"  
  
He loosened his grip on me. Then, without warning he threw me across the room. I hit the ground hard and slid across the floor. I groaned really loud when I finally stopped moving. I could hear Bakura walking towards me. He reached down and grabbed my shirt. I was lifted once again and stared at him.  
  
"Bakura, I know you don't agree but that doesn't change my feeling for her. I love her."  
  
"Feh, what do you know about love?"  
  
"She doesn't mean us any harm..."  
  
"Harm? Trapping us here is not harmful?"  
  
"At least it's not the shadow realm!"  
  
"What difference dose it make?"  
  
"Tons, you and I both know our Lights would never last the intensity of that place."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Please Bakura. I know you're mad at my choice but let not have it ruin our friendship. We have to stay strong and protect the young ones."  
  
As if on cue the Hikari's showed up. They stared in shock at the sight before them. Bakura looked at them and sighed. He loosened his grip and set me on the ground, I took a breath and fell to my knees. Yugi ran up to help me as Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He questions his yami.  
  
"Ask the Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at me. I looked down. I couldn't meet their gaze; not after what just happened. What would I say to them? 'You guys, I fell in love with our enemy and kissed her.' Please, that sounded stupid even to me. Yugi pulled me to my feet and I looked over at Bakura. Thinking quickly, I spoke to him in the only language that only us too know. Egyptian.  
  
" Lets not tell them now."  
  
Bakura and the others stared at me in shock. I guess they were surprise. The only language that I normally spoke was either English or Japanese. Bakura was the first to overcome the surprise and answered back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to upset Yugi and Ryou. They've been through enough already. I'll tell them, just not yet."  
  
Bakura paused and thought about it. He finally nodded, showing he agreed. He stared at me then turned and walked away. Ryou watched and finally followed his yami. Yugi and I were left alone; he looked over at me.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes Aibou?"  
  
"Well...I remember you use to like Rosetta before all this happened. I was wondering if you still do."  
  
"That's not an importune question."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then, why did you ask?"  
  
He grinned at me. "I'm curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." I reminded him, using one of the present sayings.  
  
"Look who's talking." Called a voice behind my.  
  
I kept my eyes on Aibou. He seemed so pale to me. So, I knew something was wrong. I turned around, a sickening feeling in my stomach. Somehow, I knew who was there. I guess by now its obvious. I mean, who else would it be? Of course I was right. There 'she' stood. That women who caused so much pain to us. How can this be the same woman that I just talked to a few hours ago? Of course this isn't the real Rosetta.  
  
"Hello Yami." She said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She clicked her tongue disapproving. She shook her head and I noticed the silver streaks in her hair.  
  
"Temper, temper. You should be so much nicer to me. Look what I give you. A nice rest in a comfy room with food. Along with your friends. This is all the thanks I get? How rude."  
  
"You bitch."  
  
"How would Rosetta feel is she heard you talking like that?"  
  
"Rosetta?" Asked a confused Yugi, "What dose Rosetta have to do with this?"  
  
"Yami! You didn't tell him!" She said in mock surprise. "Well if you wont, I will."  
  
"What's she talking about Yami?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Keep him out of this Yami Rosetta." I growled.  
  
"I prefer the name Selena." She corrected.  
  
"Fine, Selena, Keep the young one out of this."  
  
"Yami...what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
I closed my eyes painfully. I knew I should have told him, I should have done it at the beginning. I looked down in those innocently eyes and sighed. Kneeling down so we were face to face.  
  
"Yugi...remember when you asked if I still had feelings for Rosetta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This answer is yes. I still love her. And when I went off by myself I met with Rosetta. We talked..." I paused and Yugi nodded, understanding so far.  
  
"Go on Yami." He urged.  
  
"Yeah Yami." Sneered Selena.  
  
I glared at her. Its days like these I wish I could use my mind crush.  
  
"When we were talking...I.um...I kissed her."  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
I winced at his sharp remark. I knew he would be mad. I would be surprised if he wasn't. I lowered my head in shame.  
  
"Yugi...I really sorry Aibou."  
  
"Do you really love?" Yugi asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I do." I looked at him seriously. He stared back at me and grinned. I blinked at him and grinned back.  
  
"Should I be expecting a wedding soon." He teased.  
  
Selena and I stared at him in shock. I thought he would be mad. Instead he throws the word wedding in. The shock left me as quickly as it did came and I smiled at my little one.  
  
"Yugi, you are far more smarter then I give you credit for."  
  
"I hope that's a compliment.  
  
Selena growled at us. She jumped forward and struck Yugi hard. My small Aibou flew back and hit the ground, really hard. He didn't move. I almost snapped at her. I jumped up and reeled my fist back to hit her.  
  
"Better be careful Yami. You wouldn't want to hurt Rosetta now would you?"  
  
I stopped at the remark.  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned her.  
  
"Well.... What if I accidentally switched while you attack me? Then it would be Rosetta that you hurt." "You wouldn't dare!" I yelled, my eyes widening.  
  
"Wanna try me?" She asked. She burst out laughing at me. The laughter continued when she disappeared, leaving Yugi and I alone.  
  
"And so it begins." I muttered as I stared at the empty spot that use to hold the evil side of Rosetta. 


	9. The Newcomer

The Newcomer Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Selena disappeared I ran over to Yugi. The small boy was laying face down in the ground.  
  
"Oh no...oh Re no.." I muttered to myself.  
  
I knelt down and slowly picked up the small light. I turned him around and saw his face had some bruises where Selena had struck him. I cradled the young one in my arms and rocked him gently.  
  
"Yugi...oh Yugi wake up...please! Come on Aibou!"  
  
I sat there and rocked him for twenty minutes when I felt him stir. He groaned out loud.  
  
"What happened?" He opened his eyes and looked up at me.  
  
"Aibou, relax. Selena struck you and you were knocked out."  
  
"Selena, where is she?"  
  
"She left. Come, let's get back to Bakura and Ryou."  
  
"All right."  
  
I helped my Aibou up and the two of us went back to the others. Upon arrival I saw Ryou was sleeping and Bakura standing protective over him. Bakura looked over at merle and us nodded to us. He knelt down to Ryou and woke us the sleeping light. Oh that poor Ryou. He looked so innocent. This is so horrible that she was stuck here, the same for Yugi. The boy looked over at us and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back. Don't worry, I calmed the beast." He said nudging to Bakura.  
  
Bakura snorted in repose.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to you?" he then asked, upon noticing the bruises on Yugi's face.  
  
"Selena"  
  
"Who." the two asked in unison.  
  
"Selena is Rosetta's yami." I explained to the two.  
  
The white hair spirit eyes flashed at the name Rosetta. I acted like I didn't see it, by helping Yugi find a place to sit. When Yugi was comfortable I looked at Bakura. The evil spirit was staring at his ring, which was glowing bright yellow.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" I looked around.  
  
"Rosetta, or Selena is near by. And by the looks of my ring, she brought someone with."  
  
As if on cue, I could hear the faint sounds of footsteps coming near. It was two pairs. A woman's and a mans by the sound of it. The woman was leading the man, her footsteps were louder.  
  
"You know Yami, this means she caught some one."  
  
"I understand, the question is, who."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two of us went silent.  
  
I looked to my left and saw here. Her sparkling blue eyes stared at me in the shadows. I could tell she was smiling. She walked into view and I saw the silver streaks in her hair. Her right arm glistered when the millennium bracelet was caught in the light. Her hand had a firm grip in a silver rope. The rope led behind her and was connected to who ever she was with. I couldn't tell the shadows blocked my view.  
  
"Hello Yami." She said sweetly to me.  
  
"What do you want Selena?"  
  
She grinned more. " Well Yami, I thought you would be board with just Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura keeping you company. So I brought you a guest. A person friend of yours..." She gave the silver rope a hard tug, revealing the mystery man, "Maxamillion Pegasus!"  
  
The man who stole Aibou's grandfathers soul, and the one who forced the two of us to compete in the torment was here now. The tall man fell face first and hit the ground. Her red suite was ruffled up and the white shirt that he wore underneath was shown to us. His silver hair, that was usually nicely done down to his shoulders, was also ruffled up. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew one of his eyes held the millennium eye.  
  
Ryou and Yugi knelt down to the fallen arrival. They helped him to a sitting position. Pegasus looked up at Selena.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" he asked her angrily.  
  
Selena burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my God! Is all the item holders and as stupid as him." She pointed to Pegasus and started to laugh again.  
  
"You are insane Selena." I said glaring.  
  
"What's your point? And I don't mean your hair!" She laughed again.  
  
"You won't get away with this." Bakura spat as she walked over and stood next to me.  
  
"Let see...In my millennium bracelet, in my soul room, in my complete power. The only one who gets to decide your fate...is me!" Her bracelet glowed suddenly and Bakura and I were thrown to the wall.  
  
"Yami!" Yelled Yugi upset. The small light jumped up and over to me.  
  
"I'm okay Aibou. Seriously."  
  
I looked over at Selena. She was holding her bracelet and was watching us jealously. When she caught my eye she shook her head and her evil face was back. That face gave me an idea.  
  
"I don't believe you were always like this."  
  
"So what? No one cares."  
  
"How dose Rosetta feel about all of this?"  
  
She glared at us.  
  
"What I do is business of my own. I don't care what anyone thinks, even my Hikari!"  
  
With that she vanished, leaving the four of us with Pegasus. I watched the area where Selena once stood and remembered her face. She is hiding something...I shook it off and walked over to my Aibou and the others. Bakura and Ryou were helping the ex-king duelist to his feet. He still seemed dazed from everything that happened.  
  
"Pegasus? Are you in there?" I questioned, walking over to the older man.  
  
He nodded slowly to me and started to focus his eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" He finally asked.  
  
"In Rosetta and Selena's soul room."  
  
"The girl who brought me here."  
  
"Correct."  
  
He nodded once again.  
  
"I do have a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get here? What happened."  
  
He looked at me curiously, as did the others.  
  
"Why would you care? You have never done it before."  
  
"I need to know."  
  
Again they were curious. I sighed and watched as the man recalculated the previous events.  
  
"Well it started a week ago."  
  
"A week!"  
  
"Yes...one week ago..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The once very proud Maxamillion Pegasus was walking down his hallway to his study. He needed to relax after the incident that happened earlier. Once of his bodyguards was caught stealing some items from his room, and was fired on the spot. So Pegasus was unprotected.  
  
Walking into the room he first noticed the window was open and someone was in the room. He didn't know who it was, just that it was a young women. She was sitting at his desk with the back of the chair to him. He closed the door and glared at the intruder.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?"  
  
"I am your end." The intruder said turning around in the chair.  
  
"You are nothing but a little girl." He spat at her.  
  
"Yes, a little girl with a millennium item."  
  
Pegasus reached for the door only to pull back his hand. The young women held a metal rod in her hands, the rod was where the door was. Her arm glowed a goldish color.  
  
"Now, now Pegasus. I need you for my plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You will learn soon enough." She brought the rod back and struck him in the head.  
  
Pegasus opened his mouth to yell, but no sound came out. His one real eye rolled foreword and he fell over. Blackness swirled around his head. Before he fully went unconcience he saw the study transform into another room...  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
I watched as Pegasus opened after he had finished with his tale. He sighed sadly and looked up at me. His expression was wasn't his usual stuck up look. It was different. Seemed so...so...I don't know how to describe it.  
  
"So Yugi-boy, what is your tale?" He asked my Aibou after a moment of silence.  
  
Yugi looked over at him then at me. I slightly nodded. Yugi took a deep breath and began to tell him our story. I blocked his voice slightly and let my own mind wander. Many things clouded my thoughts.  
  
What dose Selena want with us?  
  
Why dose she want the millennium items?  
  
How will this effect us?  
  
What's going happen to Rosetta when this is over?  
  
And...and...who the hell just farted??  
  
I spun around and glared at the person who just...yeah.... I stared at the guiltily, blushing...BAKURA?!  
  
The cold heartless tomb raider blushed brighter and looked away. I stood there and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh Shut Up Pharaoh!" He snarled glaring at me.  
  
I tried to stop laughing, but a few moments later it started up again.  
  
"Yami!" He pleaded with me.  
  
I controlled it to a snigger, then a smile.  
  
"Sorry Bakura."  
  
He growled at me and walked away.  
  
"I am!"  
  
Yugi and the others looked over at me curiously. "what was that about."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar." Yugi said as he walked away with the others. I looked over and saw Pegasus. The other man stared at me, his left eye glowed.  
  
"Pegasus, if you attempt to read my mind at all I swear I'll rip apart limb by limb, and send your soul to the shadow realm."  
  
"Yami-boy, aren't you moody today."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Pegasus nodded to leaves and me. I sighed slightly. Selena and Rosetta have captured five of us now. How long will it be when all of us are captured? 


	10. Another Yami?

Another Yami?? Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day after I woke up with Yugi on top of me. I guess my Aibou rolled in his sleep and rolled on top of me. He must have had a bad dream again, that's when it usually happens. I gathered him in my arms and sat up. The movement made him stir and start to awake. He opened his eyes and his violet met with my crimson.  
  
"Morning Yami." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Aibou."  
  
He yawned loudly and looked around, most likely for Ryou.  
  
"He's over there." I nudged my head to another side of the room.  
  
The other side of the room laid the peaceful Ryou. His white hair covered most of his face. He seemed so uncomfortable.  
  
"Where's Bakura?"  
  
"I don't know...he usually protects Ryou."  
  
I set Yugi on the ground and stood up. I scanned the area for the formal tomb raider. Where could he be? This was really unusual for him.  
  
BANG!!  
  
The noise made Ryou wake up with a start and caused Yugi and I to jump. All three of us looked over and saw Bakura and another person fighting. I started to walk over when Bakura looked up.  
  
"Stay there!" he commanded raising his hand.  
  
"excuse me, but who died and allowed you to control me?"  
  
I walked over to Bakura and the mysterious man. He glared at me but didn't do anything about it. I stood next to him and looked down at the man.  
  
"Is that Pegasus you're fighting?"  
  
"No, look at his face."  
  
I knelt down and rolled the man over. I gasped at the sight of his face. It showed, not the cocky Pegasus, but an elderly man with a white beard and mustache.  
  
"Why that's Akunadin!" I exclaimed loudly.  
  
"I know. He tried attacking Ryou and I. I stopped him and we've been fighting."  
  
Akunadin groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and stared at me. He gasped and got into a kneeing position. I smiled down at him and saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Pharaoh YU-GI-OH. My Lord, it has been too long."  
  
I took his hands in mine and smiled.  
  
"Akunadin. My friend, it is good to see you again."  
  
"I still serve you, my Lord."  
  
"Arise Akunadin. Treat me not as your superior but as your equal."  
  
"I cannot. I shall not!"  
  
"I see...then I order you to stand."  
  
Akunadin gazed at me surprised and stood up. The millennium eye gazed at me. I smiled at him.  
  
"Akunadin, tell me how you have gotten here."  
  
"I wish to hear of your tale first, my Lord. And why Bakura is with you and why he is wearing Mahaado's Millennium Ring."  
  
"In good time. Good time. I will explain everything."  
  
I felt a light tug on my sleeve. I turned around and smiled down at Yugi. It was very clear what he wanted to know.  
  
"Yugi, this is Akunadin. He was one of my Priests when I was Pharaoh. He is the true owner of the Millennium Eye."  
  
"My Lord, who is this boy, and why dose he look so much like you?"  
  
"This is my Aibou Yugi. When I sealed the millennium items he was the one who completed the puzzle. We have been bonded as partners since then."  
  
Yugi smiled at Akunadin and bowed his respect to him. Akunadin followed suite.  
  
"Now Akunadin. Tell me what happened to you."  
  
"Well my Lord, after the battle with Bakura, and after you sealed us in the items, I was reawaken when my eye was given to someone else. I awoke bonded to that young man over there."  
  
He pointed over my shoulder to the far end of the room. I glanced over and saw Pegasus. The owner of Industrial Illusions was leaning against the wall watching us.  
  
"So you live with Pegasus now?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
I sighed and motioned with my hand for him to stop. He bowed his head slightly and stopped talking.  
  
"Great," muttered Bakura. "One Pegasus was enough. Now I have to put up with a Priest who wants me dead too."  
  
"Well my Lord, you must tell me your tale now."  
  
"Not now Akunadin, not now. I have much to think about."  
  
I turned and walked away from the group. I could hear Yugi calling out to me. Then I could hear Akunadin.  
  
"Young one, let the Pharaoh be. He has much to fix."  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
"Of course." 


	11. A New Trick

A New Trick Chapter 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I find this soul room to be an interesting place. I just can't learn how large it is. One minute I could be stuck in the one room with the others. Yet, I've been walking for the last hour and I'm in a completely different area. The room I was in didn't have the others it actually had furniture. I saw a table and some chairs.  
  
"Hello Yami." A hushed whisper called behind me.  
  
I spun around and found myself staring at Rosetta. She was sitting on the table with her ankles crossed. A smile was on her face.  
  
"Rosetta."  
  
"I saw you coming awhile ago. Which is good, since you're alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
She hopped off the table and walked over to me. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my head on hers and smiled back.  
  
"What I have to show you might save you later."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I actually have a way for you to get free."  
  
"What?"  
  
She took a step back and her hands left my neck. She watched me carefully as she reached into her pocket. I watched as she then pulled out a dueling deck.  
  
"You know what this is Yami?"  
  
"A Duel Monsters Deck."  
  
"Correct, and it's also your ticket out of here."  
  
"How?"  
  
She smiled and pulled out a card. Glancing down at it made her grin more. She turned the card around and I was able to see what it was. I knew now why she smiled like that. The card in her hand was one of her favorites. It was the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Now watch."  
  
She closed her eyes and lowered her head. I could barely hear her as she started to chant a spell. I have heard it before, I just don't know where. Suddenly the card in her hand started to glow. A bright light shinned so brightly from the card that it covered in a white color. I was forced to cover my eyes and couldn't see what was going on.  
  
After a few minutes the light started to dim and I stared ahead trying to see. IO could make out a figure standing next to Rosetta.  
  
"Look out! There's something next to you!" I shouted.  
  
"I know that silly." She said giggling.  
  
As the brightness of the light finally vanished I got a better view of what was next to her. The sight made me gasp in total surprise. Standing next to her was a tall warrior with a green tunic on. He had burning amber eyes and blond hair. His pointed ears peaked out of the hair and near the helmet. I found myself staring at the Celtic Guardian, the one that uses to be on Rosette's card.  
  
"I don't believe it!" I finally managed to say.  
  
"What do you mean? It's only my duel monster."  
  
She smiled and placed a hand on the monster shoulder. I watched as the Celtic Guardian bowed its head to her respectfully.  
  
"Celtic, go and find my Mystic Elf."  
  
The Guardian nods to her and left us alone. I watched it leave before I looked at her again.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Selena taught me. It was only going to be used to keep me company when she couldn't."  
  
"How dose this help me?"  
  
"Well...I once heard Selena say that a fight with you would be pointless."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because in your physical form you would not be able to last against her.... But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"If you had protection."  
  
"Protection?"  
  
"If you were to learn the spell then you would be able to summon the monsters too."  
  
I watched her closely. I almost thought it was trap but then I noticed the seriousness in her face. A smile crossed my face and I took her hands in mine.  
  
"Rosetta, you know what you're doing is very dangerous right?"  
  
"I know Yami, but I know I have to."  
  
I leaned over and gently kissed her. It was only a gentle kiss, as if to thank her. When our lips parted I saw her smile at me.  
  
"Yami." she sighed.  
  
"Well, lets learn that spell."  
  
She nods to me and the two of us starts our training. I finally figured out the stupid spell two hours later. She smiled at me and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Rosetta!" I called out before she disappeared.  
  
"Yeah?" I watched as she looked over her shoulder at me.  
  
"Dose this mean you love me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She smiled and vanished. 


	12. Update

Hey!!! It's me again! I wanted to jump in and talk to you about the story so far. Okay...so now the enemies have captured six people. Three lights, and three darks. Oh yeah, before I forget! Akunadin is an actual character. I was reading some YUGIOH comic books and he is one of the Priests that were with Yami. So everyone who has a millennium item has a Yami. So what is the other Yami's like? Well read on and see. The best part is soon to come. The next chapter is called "Another Capture"  
  
Peace! Rosetta  
  
PS Since a lot of you like the humor parts of the story I will try to keep adding them later in the story. Heh, it's quiet fun making this story.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


	13. Another Capture

Another Capture  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stared at the area where Rosetta once stood. I really hope this new idea of ours will work. As I thought of all possible outcomes, I left the strange area and headed back to the rest of the gang. I arrived to find them in a heated conversation. Ryou stood to next to Bakura at one side, and Pegasus stood next to Akunadin at the other side. Yugi just watched from a distance. It looked like the Hikari's were holding their Yami's back. I walked over to Yugi and stood next to him. The small one smiled up at me and looked back over.  
  
"Explain." I said simply pointing to the quarreling foursome.  
  
"Um.Well.We were talking about Selena and Rosetta. And Bakura brought up the fact about you and Rosetta..."  
  
"Continue"  
  
"Lets see.oh yeah! Akunadin asked about it in more detail and Bakura said something about you that weren't.polite. Akunadin said this 'In the name of the Pharaoh!' and charged after Bakura. The two would have ducked it out right then and there."  
  
"What stopped them?" Even though I knew the answer.  
  
"The Hikari's. Ryou and Pegasus jumped up and grabbed their Yami's from attacking. They have been holding them back and trying to calm them down for awhile now."  
  
"So they were being idiots.. Great. I'll stop them."  
  
Sighing I brushed past Yugi and walked over to the four people in front of me. Ryou was the first to see me. The young British boy looked at me relived and smiled.  
  
"Yami!" He called out happily.  
  
At the sound of his voice, and the call of my name made the others stop fighting. They looked guiltily at me as I walked in between them. I glared at them as I spoke. Everyone knew that an angry pair of Yami's was one thing to fear, and myself really angry is totally another.  
  
"Akunadin, Bakura. I don't know what happened but I only ask for one thing. Will you two stop acting like two year olds and GROW UP!!?" I yelled at them, causing them to winch.  
  
"My Lord, I am truly sorry about the whole incident. We had a disagreement and I only did it in your name. I was trying to defend you!" Akunadin tried to explain.  
  
"I understand you desire to do things in my name, but I wish you wouldn't fight with Bakura."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey.we have a problem." Mutter Bakura.  
  
"We do? What?"  
  
"She's back."  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura who was gazing at his ring. It was lightly glowing a color of gold. One of the ends was pointed up and over. As if on cue, Selena appeared in the shadows.  
  
I shivered at the sight of her. The blackness of the shadows covered her lightly. It was obvious that she caught another person. That accursed silver rope was wrapped around her hand. I couldn't see who is was, but I knew it was someone powerful. Selena looked over at me and smiled. I glared back with all the hatred that I could hold. I could hear Yugi running over to me and look at her.  
  
/Who is it now? / His pleading voice asked in my head.  
  
//I'm not sure. She has it hidden. //  
  
/Well, Pegasus is here with Akunadin so that leaves Malik, Isis, and Shadi. /  
  
//Lets hope its not Shadi. //  
  
As it turned out, it wasn't. I watched as Selena pulled on her rope and a figure came into view. I gasped at the sight. It was a young Egyptian woman. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a tight fitting white dress and shoes. As she stumbled forward a golden necklace bounced around her neck. It was the Millennium Tauk. Her face and body was covered with cuts and bruises. Poor thing, she must have put up quiet a fight to get away from Selena and Rosetta.  
  
"Look at what I caught." Sneered Selena. "Egyptian Stew, or better yet Isis Ishtar!" With that she pushed Isis at us. The woman fell forward and was caught is Bakura's arms.  
  
"You sick woman!" Spat Bakura. "Isis can't fight you like this. You won, now leave her alone."  
  
Selena laughed at him and turned to stare at me.  
  
"Do you agree with him Yami?" She asked me, a smirk on her face.  
  
"I do, how fair is it to beat up a person that can't fight back?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Stop me?" She laughed.  
  
"I will defeat you and rescue all my friends."  
  
"Nice speech." She said sarcastic. "Yet I know I will win. I can promise myself that you wont lay a finger on me."  
  
"And why not?" Challenge Yugi, speaking for the first time. "He will defeat you."  
  
I smiled down at him. He was really brave to stand up to someone like Selena. My proud ness ended when she burst out laughing.  
  
"Such a young fool. I'll tell you why I wont lose. You see, little Yugi, if Yami lays a finger on me he risks the chance to hurt Rosetta. Would he really hurt her?"  
  
"You witch.using your Hikari as a shield." Akunadin glared.  
  
"Its my own decision."  
  
She smirked at us and vanished. I looked at the spot where she once stood then I knelt down to where Isis was. Bakura had gently laid her down when we were talking to Selena. The Egyptian museum owner laid still. Her head rested on Bakura's lap, and he was gently moving some strands of hair from her face. Her Millennium Tauk glowed lightly and she opened her eyes. She gazed up at us and smiled.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami." She said in a horse whisper.  
  
"Isis.are you okay?"  
  
"Yes." she tried to sit up. "It's as I exactly saw it." She groaned and laid back down.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well awhile ago I had a prophecy on the matter."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"My capture. Also the outcome of this whole ordeal." She stared at me sternly. "I leave this message for you to ponder, my Pharaoh. This shall be the midpoint of your journey. What you do now will decide the fate of us all."  
  
The whole group looked at me strangely. I didn't like the sound of this at all.  
  
"What must I decide?"  
  
"There shall be a point in our journey where you must decide between your heart and your mind."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In due time Pharaoh. In due time."  
  
She smiled at me again before she passed out from exsiccation. I stood and watched as Bakura picked her up. He nodded to me and walked over to the end of the room. He laid her down and the others covered her up. I looked over at Yugi. The little one was worried about the whole matter. I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Let us rest, and we will talk in the morning about the matter." I suggested.  
  
He nodded with agreement and we got ready for sleep. As he lay down next to me all I could think about was Isis's warning. I just wish I knew what to do. I rolled over and sighed. In due time, I guess. 


	14. The Meeting of Aishisu

The Meeting of Aishisu  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis was knocked out for almost a week. Bakura and I had laid down our jackets as a bed. Akunadin's cloak was used as a blanket. She lay still for the longest time. As we kept a watch on her I noticed that Bakura spends a lot of time with her. I think this is a sign that the tomb raider has a heart to show. I smiled at the thought as Bakura returned from his usual check. He sat down next to me and sighed.  
  
"How is she?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"Still the same. But I think she is starting to heal. When I called out her name she attempted to move."  
  
"Really? Well that's a good sign."  
  
He nods to me slightly. He then leaned back and lay down. I glanced at him and saw that his chocolate eyes were staring up at the sky above us. The blackness that surrounded this room.  
  
"You okay Bakura?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. He just stared at the sky. This started to scare me. I was about to ask again when he spoke.  
  
"I've been thinking." He started quietly. "Before any of this happened, I was just a tomb raider alive in Ancient Egypt who spend my days getting a kick out of pissing you off."  
  
"Yeah, by the way, Thanks a lot." I said smiling.  
  
"My pleasure." He smiled lightly then frowned again. "Then you got me stuck in this ring and I was awoken by Ryou. It's weird. Spending all my time with him and now I don't feel the need to do that anymore."  
  
"Yes, usually the Hikari's do that."  
  
"Ryou means everything to me. I don't know what I would be able to do without him. Yet I feel like I have failed him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I swore that I would always protect him. Yet I wasn't able to protect him from someone like Selena."  
  
He stopped talking suddenly. He quickly stood up and looked around. I looked around too, but I had no idea what I was looking for. Then I heard it. It was footsteps. Light feminine steps. As the two of us listened I figured out where they were.  
  
"Who ever it is, they are in Isis's room." I commented to the formal tomb raider.  
  
"I'll kill them if they lay a finger on her!" He growled jumping up.  
  
I also jumped up and followed him to the room. We entered with caution and looked around. Upon entrance I noticed Isis was still laying where we had left her. She seemed to look better to me. Next to her stood a shadowing figure. Their back was to us.  
  
"Who goes there?" I called out.  
  
"Who asks?" The voice replied. A feminine voice that sounded strangely familiar to me.  
  
"I, Yami Moto, want to know."  
  
"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh? The voice asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
  
The person turned around and looked at Bakura and me. Her face made me gasp in shock. She had a gentle face, with fiery violet eyes. Her hair was black and it was covered with a golden headdress with the Egyptian God Ra on it. She wore a white gown that fitted her figure quiet nice. A gold necklace was around her neck, no wait. That is the Millennium Necklace!  
  
"I know her!" I whispered surprising to Bakura.  
  
"Yeah.me to."  
  
The women looked at me curiously. Then her eyes widened and she came running over. When she reached me she took my hands in hers. She brought them to her lips and she knelt down before me.  
  
"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh!" She said looking at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aishisu." I replied, noticing that I too had tears.  
  
She started to kiss my hand rapidly. "My Lord, it's been too long since I last saw you. Oh how I miss seeing you again."  
  
I pulled her to her feet and smiled. "Dry your tears Aishisu, all is well."  
  
She wiped her tears and smiled back. At that moment a groan was heard behind us. She spun around and ran back to Isis.  
  
"Aibou, are you alright?" She asked in a nervous tone.  
  
I walked over to Isis. I saw that Bakura was standing next to her looking down. He looked caring and worried at the same time. I watched for a moment before Isis groaned again. I averted my gaze to the Egyptian woman. Isis was tossing and turning in her sleep muttering stuff. Aishisu knelt down and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Aibou? Please relax my Aibou. Its okay."  
  
Isis seemed to gain control again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at us. A small smile appeared on her face. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Bakura.  
  
"You have been out for a while. You have to take it easy until you have all your strength." He said in a stern voice.  
  
She looked at him shocked. Then another smile appeared.  
  
"Alright. If you think it's for the best."  
  
She relaxed again and the four of us started to talk. Of past, present, and future. Then Bakura and Aishisu said that she needed sleep and shooed me out of the room. As we were leaving I turned around and watched as Bakura leaned over and whisper something in Isis ear that caused her to blush. I made a not to myself to question this later. Right now I have to find Yugi and tell him about Aishisu. Who was obviously Isis's Yami. 


	15. Oh Brother!

Oh Brother!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now our group has a total of eight people. The Hikari's Yugi, Ryou, Pegasus, and Isis. Along with the yami's Bakura, Aishisu, Akunadin, and myself. It is quiet a group. Mainly because we have four normal people, along with a Pharaoh, a Tomb Raider, and two Priests. I guess you just learn to cope with it. Right now we were in the main room.well technically the only room. We were in a room. Anyways, we were in the room playing a card game with the deck of cards in Ryou's pocket. I wonder how long they have been there.oh well. It was actually the four Hikari's playing the game. The four yami's were watching near by. Akunadin stood behind Pegasus, trying to learn the game. Across from them was Yugi who was smiling happily. Ryou sat next to Yugi and across from him was Isis. The Egyptian woman was starting to look better.  
  
"Ah ha! I won again! In your face Yugi!" Ryou said in triumphant.  
  
Yugi pretended to glare at him. "You cheated!"  
  
"How could I? Pegasus is the owner of the Millennium Eye not me. He would be most likely to cheat."  
  
"Hey!" Pegasus yelled offended.  
  
The four started to laugh. I even saw a smile on Bakura's face. He was standing behind Isis while Aishisu stood behind Ryou. I was curious with that arrangement. I stood near by observing it all.  
  
As they laughed Isis leaned forward and gathered all the cards. She shuffled them and passed them out. Soon the game was started up again. As the game proceeded I noticed that Ryou was taking the lead again. He seemed to know what Isis cards were and knew how to play the game. After awhile she sighed and put her cards down.  
  
"Are you okay Isis?" Asked Yugi concern. I thought maybe she was getting sick again.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I'm just waiting for Bakura to stop cheating." She turned her head and smirked at him.  
  
"I am not cheating!" Bakura yelled defensively.  
  
"Yes you are! Your looking at my cards and telling Ryou what they are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Bakura, when you stand behind be whispering 'your left, no your other left' makes me wonder."  
  
Bakura blushed and everyone started to laugh again. When the group settled down we sat in a circle to talk.  
  
"So, how many dose it make?" Asked Yugi.  
  
Isis looked a little confused but Aishisu answered. "It is eight."  
  
"So that leaves my brother and Shadi." Isis sighed sadly.  
  
"Where is your brother?" I asked her.  
  
"Far away I hope." She replied.  
  
"How do we warn him of the danger he's in?"  
  
"He already knows."  
  
"What!" Yelled the rest of the group in surprise.  
  
"Yes he learned the same day that I did. It was after Battle City and after Yami purified his mind, he returned back to Egypt with me. We were living together. One evening we were alone talking when the prophecy happened. I must have blacked out from the intensity because I had awoken with my head in his lap. He looked down at me and I told him that we were going to be captured." She explained.  
  
"How did Malik respond to that?" I heard Ryou ask.  
  
"Well.he told me not to worry and sent me to bed. When I awoke the next day he was gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes, all of his stuff was packet and The Millennium Rod, and him were gone. The only thing that I had was these note that he wrote to me. I still have it now."  
  
We watched as Isis reached into a pocket and pulled out a neatly folded up not. She opened it up and read it to herself before passing it to me. I glanced down and read the note to myself.  
  
"Its from Malik alright. He wrote in hieroglyphics. It says. 'Dear Isis, Dearest sister, your prophesy from this evening scares me. We must not let the millennium items be gathered. I have decided to go into hiding. I think that you should do the same. I promise to protect you from any harm, my sister. I will contact you again as soon as I know it is safe. Your Brother, Malik.'"  
  
"So he ran."  
  
"It was for the best."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope he is safe from the wrath of Selena."  
  
"LET GO OF ME BITCH!!" Yelled a voice from across the room.  
  
Isis and I stood up and looked over. Isis gasped as we watched Selena come into the room. The accursed rope of her was tied around a young Egyptian man. The man was young and angry. He had messy white hair that was wildly spiked. He also had violet eyes and multiple gold rings around his neck. He was wearing a white outfit that had no sleeves on his shirt. The outfit was covered with a black robe. A golden rod was clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Selena had a tight grip on the rope and was trying to control him. He kept thrashing about and screaming.  
  
"When you let me go, I swear Im going to kill you!"  
  
"Malik." Isis called out taking a step forward.  
  
The man stopped fighting once he heard her voice. He looked over at us and Isis sad eyes met Malik's dangerous.  
  
"Isis." He muttered.  
  
Selena noticed how he suddenly relaxed and smirked. The silver rope glowed and Malik started to scream. He being shocked trhough the rope. Isis watched in horror at the sight, a tear appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Stop.STOP! Stop it plese!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Knock it off Selena!" I yelled at the crazed woman.  
  
"No way! I am having too much fun!." She laughed and made the rope shock Malik harder. His screaming increased.  
  
"Malik!" Screamed Isis.  
  
Bakura stood there staring at the injured Malik to the crying Isis. He reached out an dtouched her sholder gently. She turned to him and cluched his hand.  
  
"Please help him Bakura. Help my brother."  
  
Bakura stared at the woman that he was actually showing feelings for, her pleading eyes cut through his heart. He squeezed her hand and smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll save him." He reassured her.  
  
Bakura brushed past her and walked over to me. His sudden appearance surprised me. He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"If we combine the powers of our Millennium Items we will be able to knock her of." He told me.  
  
"If we do, will the attack injure Rosetta?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
I nod to him and he nods back. We then faced Selena, side by side, with a smirk. I started to concentrate all the powers and I could feel them grow in my puzzle. Next to me Bakura is doing the same. Suddenly the powers leave the objects and blast towards Selena. They combine in midair giving them more power. I watched as Selena stared wide-eyed at the on coming blast. She didn't have enough time to block it. The beam hit her and she is forced to let go of the rope and goes flying backwards. Before she hits the wall she dissolves and disappears.  
  
"That's that." Bakura says smiling.  
  
Malik unconscious body slumps to the group. He was about to hit the floor when Isis caught him. She gently lowers him down and lies him on her lap.  
  
"Malik, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Isis asked gently running her fingers through his messy hair.  
  
"Isis.I'm sorry." He finally mutters to her.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Not protecting you."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was searching for you. I had heard that you were caught from some of my sources so I went after you. But I let my guard down one day and I was captured."  
  
She smiled down at him. After a few moments he passed out. She laid him on the floor and stood up.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes little one. Once he rests a bit he will be just fine."  
  
She looks over at Bakura and smiles.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
He nods back and turned to walk away. She ran over to him and lightly kisses him on the check. I smile as Bakura walks away blushing. A teasing Ryou follows him.  
  
"Well.I guess that make a total of ten now." Remarked Isis.  
  
"Ten?"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember that Malik has a yami? He named it Marik." 


	16. The Dream and the Warning

The Dream And The Warning  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you remember? Malik had a Yami. He named it Marik." Isis explained.  
  
I watched as Yugi shivered at the name. I don't blame them. Marik wasn't the friendliest person in the whole wide world. We first met at the Battle City finals, when he dueled Mia. He was a major psycho Yami that was obsessed with the powers of the Pharaoh.my powers. He wasn't even from the Ancient Egyptian times. The millennium rod was supposed to go to Seto Kiaba but instead it went to Malik. The darkness in Malik's heart created his Yami, Marik.  
  
"So Marik is still alive," commented Yugi.  
  
"Of course." Isis said smiling slightly. "If a Yami or a Hikari dies then their counterpart also dies. So since Yami spared by brother, Marik is also spared."  
  
"Aibou." Someone calls soothing behind be.  
  
I turned around and watched as Aishisu came walking towards us. The Ancient Priestess has been so quiet lately. I was starting to worry about her, but hearing her voice was comforting. Isis also looked over at her yami in curiosity.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your brother is waking up. I wanted to tell you."  
  
She smiled and followed her yami over to where we laid Malik down. The rest of us followed. The young Egyptian man was sitting up. He looked over at us and smiled. Next to him stood a similar man. The two could have been twins, except the others hair was a lot wilder. The other man didn't notice we were there yet.  
  
"Marik." I snarled at the standing man.  
  
Marik looked over at us and glared. I just knew we were still enemies.  
  
"Well, well. Is it really the great Pharaoh Yami?" He called with a smirk on his already twisted face.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"And I see you have that worthless kid with you still." He obverted looking at Yugi.  
  
I started to advance towards him for speaking about Yugi like that when Yugi himself stopped me. The small light jumped in front of me with his arms outstretched. He looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"Please Yami, he's not worth having a fight over."  
  
I found myself relaxing and smiling. "If you wish."  
  
Oh my Ra! I can't believe that the almighty Pharaoh is being so easily controlled by a mere child." Marik sneered.  
  
"Marik?" Asked Malik as he looked back at his Yami.  
  
"What?" Spat Marik mad at being interrupted.  
  
"Shut you trap! You're giving me a damn headache!"  
  
The group started to snicker as Marik stopped talking. He glared at us as a blush appeared on his face. A huff was heard as he turned and left. I smiled over at the man lying down.  
  
"Thanks Malik." I said gratefully.  
  
"No problem." Said the Egyptian man. "I don't need Marik fighting with everyone since we're stuck here for a while."  
  
He smiled lightly and looked at Isis.  
  
"Hello sister." He said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Brother." She answered as she walked over to him. "I hope you're well."  
  
"Hem.I'm as well as any guy who's gotten beaten up by a woman can be."  
  
She knelt down to him. A worried expression covered her face as she grasped his hand in hers. A tear appeared in her eye and lightly slid down her face. Malik noticed this and started to laugh. She glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked in a defensive tone.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's just.you don't.you don't look like yourself.when you.cry.." Malik answered through snickers.  
  
Isis growled and suddenly squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He yelped in pain and she smirked at him. She let go of his hand and stood up. Malik rubbed his sour hand and whimpered.  
  
"Isis! That hurt!"  
  
"I THINK" Isis said overpowering his voice. "That we best go to sleep. We will need our rest and we will talk tomorrow. Is there any problems?" She looked at the rest of us, as if daring us to comment.  
  
We all nod our heads like obedient kids and left to our normal sleeping spots. I walked over to Yugi to the far wall. I noticed that Ryou and Bakura were back and in their normal spots next to us. On the other side was the Ishtar, their yami's, Pegasus with Akunadin. I watched through half opened eyes as everyone go ready for bed.  
  
I sighed and completely closed my eyes. I lie down and fell asleep. I had the most unusual dream.  
  
It was a foggy open place. The fog surrounded the area in a thickness of white that I couldn't see anything in front of me, including my hand. The room was brightly lit and cool. I gazed around the area in search for some sort of answers.  
  
"Well you wont find much just standing there and looking around Yami." Said a female voice behind me. The person broke into a light fit of giggles.  
  
I turned around and watched as the fog started to split apart. A pair of deep blue eyes peered out and blinked. A face then followed, that held a smile on it, followed then by the person's body itself. I found myself walking towards Rosetta with a smile on my face, as she walked towards me. When we were up close she reached out and gently touched my face.  
  
"I've missed you Yami." She said softly.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"But I feel that we weren't meant to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes turned sad and she sighed. She took a step back and turned to walk away. I watched her as she reached the edge of the fog and look back.  
  
"We are not meant to be because our love to each other is not true."  
  
With that she vanished.  
  
"What dose that mean?" I yelled out. "ROSETTA!"  
  
"I can explain." Said a mysterious voice behind me.  
  
I spun around again and looked behind me. I smiled at the new arrival. It was an older Egyptian man wearing a white robe and a white turban. He was also wearing an unusual necklace. It was a golden key that was held around his neck with a rope. He smiled at me.  
  
"Pharaoh." He said lightly with his usual mysterious tone.  
  
"Shadi." I replied walking towards him.  
  
He held up a hand to tell me to stop.  
  
"I don't have time. Please stay where you are."  
  
I stopped and stared at the man in front of me. This man has been there for us some time now. We first met along time ago when he was in Japan for an exhibit. Then he came back at the end of Duelist Kingdom. He searched my puzzle because he thought I was the one to steal Pegasus's eye. He then arrived at Battle City to help with are fight with Malik and Marik.  
  
"What are you doing here Shadi? I hope you are in hiding and well aware of what's going on."  
  
"I am. I am quiet aware of the current situation. I'm here to deliver a message to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen very carefully Pharaoh. You must take heed. I fear that dark times are approaching us. Take great care of what you do and follow your heart. Eyes may be deceiving but you heart never lies. If you fall into a simple trap, all that you hold dear will perish."  
  
With that he was gone.  
  
"THAT DOSEN"T HELP MUCH SHADI!" I screamed into the fog as I found myself waking up. 


	17. The Past of the Dark Magician

The Past Of The Dark Magician  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I awoke from my dream very sudden. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. My Aibou slept curled up next to me. He wore a smile on his face, which made me smile down at him. I looked up and around the room at the other "occupants" that were with us. Ryou and Bakura were sleeping near by. Last night they took off their jackets and made them like a pillow for Ryou. Next to them were Pegasus and Akunadin. I could hear the two of them snoring from here. I laughed softly at that. Across the room were the Ishtar siblings. Isis was lying curled up to Malik with her head on his shoulder. He had a protective arm around his sister. Their two Yami's were resting near by.  
  
As I sat there and watched the peaceful sleeping group, one thought came to mind. I thought about the eerie warning that I had received from Shadi. "Eyes may be deceiving but your heart isn't." It's the same warning that Isis gave me when she first arrived. Listen to my heart.but I always have and I always will. Something must happen in the near future that makes me doubt the others. I scanned the room. Someone was going to betray us.but who? And more importantly, why?  
  
At that moment I heard a noise from across the room. The figure was waking up and moving around. That's when I noticed the wild white hair and decided that the person was Malik. Then I thought a little harder about the warning. Maybe it was the Ishtar boy that betrays us. I mean I never did get well with him or Marik. After all, I bet Malik still is blaming me for his past and future. Then again, he cares a lot about his sister and would never betray her. Ah! This is hurting my head!  
  
I watched again as Malik slowly sat up. He gently moved the sleeping form of Isis from his body to the floor. A smile appeared on his usual twisted face as he watched the sleeping woman. That's when I heard his voice start speaking.  
  
"Isis, sister, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. That's why I left in the first place. I thought for sure Selena would go after me, and then I was going to destroy her myself. But that witch didn't, she got you first. When I found out I went to save you." He paused and looked around the room. "Some save.But I promise you one thing. I will save you and get you out of this place."  
  
He paused and looked across the room. He must have sensed me. Sure enough, he looked in my direction and our eyes met. He took one look at Isis and stood up. I watched as he made his way towards me. He held his Millennium Rod tightly in one hand as he looked at me with a curious look. As he finally reached me he stood in front of me and stared down.  
  
"Have a seat." I offered as I motioned to the empty spot in front of me.  
  
He sat down across from me with a frown on his face. He set the Rod down next to him but I noticed that his hand wavered a few mere inches from it as if he was in a defense position.  
  
"How long have you been up, Pharaoh?" He asked eyeing me seriously.  
  
"A little before you."  
  
"Why?" He asked spuriously.  
  
"I had a bad dream." I answered truthfully and simply.  
  
"So did I." He said in a whisper. "Yet in mine, I lost Isis. What happened in yours?"  
  
"A bald Egyptian man told me that I was going to be betrayed. I guess Isis is really important to you."  
  
"Yeah, she is all I have left." He paused and looked at me. "Why were you having a dram about Shadi?"  
  
"You know Shadi?"  
  
"Who else do you think gave me this rod? Santa Clause?"  
  
"I wonder what he looks like in Egypt. I mean, for such a fat dude, it must be hard in that heat."  
  
"Not really. You get use to it after awhile."  
  
He grew quiet and looked down. As I watched his face I felt a surge of pity towards the boy. He only cares about the happiness of his sister.  
  
"So Shadi gave you the items. Yugi got his through his grandfather who got it from Shadi."  
  
"When Isis and I were young. Shadi came to my father with the items. He asked him to keep them safe and that the owners would retrieve them later."  
  
He suddenly stopped talking and looked behind him. I followed his gave and the two of us watched as the sleeping form of Isis wake up. She sat up and looked around in fear. Her voice came out in a panicky tearful noise.  
  
"Malik? Malik! Where are you?"  
  
"Isis! What's wrong? I'm right here." Malik said jumping up. When she saw him she stood up and darted towards him. In one quick action she was clinging onto him like a life preserver. The sudden act surprised him and he stumbled backwards.  
  
"What's wrong!" He asked in a confused and worried voice as he gently hugged her back.  
  
"Oh Malik I'm so happy you're alright. I had a horrible dream. I.I thought that I'd lost you." She was so terrified that she started to cry.  
  
He smiled down at her and started to speak soothing words of comfort to her. He repeating said that he wasn't going to leave her and that everything was going to be all right. Her cries died down and she started to control herself. When she was done she looked over and noticed me.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami!" She said in a surprise and very embarrassed voice.  
  
I stood up and made my way over to the siblings. Isis watched Malik the entire time and I saw that she was really shocked about something. When I asked her what it was she didn't respond to me right away. So I asked her the question again. This time she was able to answer.  
  
"Well, it's just that you're standing here and so is Malik and the two of you aren't making death threats or anything."  
  
I looked at Malik.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh."  
  
"Is that better sister?" Malik asked smiling.  
  
She was quiet for another moment and a smile crossed her face. "Much better"  
  
We laughed together. The happy laughter disappeared when we heard a new voice. We span around and gasped at the person in front of us. I was surprised and angered from the sight in front of me. It also made me sick.  
  
Across the room were two people. One was Rosetta the other was Yugi. Except Yugi wasn't standing. My Aibou was being held upside down by the ankle by Rosetta. He wasn't aware of this because he was still asleep. Rosetta face held a twisted smile that I haven't seen in along time.  
  
"Rosetta." I said in a stern voice. "What do you think your doing? Put him down!"  
  
"Dear Yami, this kid is annoying me. I'm getting rid of him."  
  
"What!"  
  
She laughed wickedly at me.  
  
That's the moment when Yugi decided to wake up. Two big violet eyes opened and looked around. When he saw me and noticed that I was upside down to him he got a confused look on his face. That's when he looked up and saw Rosetta. His eyes widen and he yelped.  
  
"Yami! Help!"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I'm coming. Don't panic."  
  
"Why not Yami? This is he perfect time to panic. I want to hear him scream!" Rosetta laughed again. It was a sinister ugly man.  
  
"You fell in love with a psycho?" Malik asked as he looked from her to me.  
  
"Oh shut up! She doesn't act like this all the time. I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Rosetta watched us quietly. Her twisted face not changing a bit. Then she gazed down at Yugi. My Aibou had reached into his pocket and grabbed our dueling deck. He pulled a card out of the deck and stared at me. Once our eyes met I knew that the card was very important. With all his might he threw the card towards us. It spun in the air and landed at my feet faced up. I picked up the card and smiled. I should have known.  
  
"Maybe teaching me that spell wasn't a good idea after all." I said in a sad voice as I flipped the card over for her to see.  
  
As I started to chant the spell that I seemed to have learned earlier the room was covered in the same thick white fog like the first time. The thicker the smoke the more I could feel the contance of the card materialize next to me. Finally I finished the spell and the haze started to disappear. The room gasped in shock as they say the figure that stood next to me.  
  
It was a tall man. He was clad in a purple armor that went from his head to his toes. He wore a purple pointed hat too. He had a gentle face with dark blue eyes and indigo hair. In one of his hands was a long green mace. I have called forth the best monster in my deck. My Dark Magician.  
  
His eyes shifted from Rosetta to me. His body stood in some relax, yet alert stance. When he saw Yugi his eyes narrowed and he frowned. My Hikari hanged there with a shocked look in his face. When the Dark Magician noticed this he smiled. That's when he opened his mouth and surprised us all by talking. A deep and powerful voice rang out in the dark room.  
  
"Release the Pharaoh's Hikari or face the powerful wrath of the Dark Magician."  
  
I watched closely as Rosetta weighed her chances. She could either release Yugi to us and escape unharmed or stay and fight us. She blinked and smiled. I really hated that smile now.  
  
"You are correct Dark. I'll release the boy. But, you have to catch him!" She then threw Yugi with all her might across the room and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
I yelled out and started to run towards him but the Dark Magician beat me to it. His disappeared and reappeared in time to catch him in mid air. He landed on the ground lightly and cradled Yugi like a baby. Yugi was grinning like crazy up at his favorite card. He then sat up and faced me.  
  
"Did you see that Yami? Did you? That was so cool!"  
  
I smiled and nod.  
  
"I did Yugi. That was quite a save he made."  
  
Yugi looked back up at the Dark Magician and smiled again.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yugi Moto, but Yugi is fine with me. It's nice to meet you Dark Magician. I like your name but I was wondering.. can I change it?"  
  
"I guess Master. But what is the matter with the name I have now?"  
  
"Its too long."  
  
He laughed at that and I found myself smiling.  
  
"Then what do you wish for me to be called?"  
  
"Good question.how about Drake?"  
  
"I think we should call him by his real name little one." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and watched as Akunadin, Aishisu, and Bakura walked over.  
  
"Real name?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Let me present to you Mahaado, the previous owner of the Millennium Ring and a former Priest of yours." Aishisu explained smiling.  
  
"Mahaado? My Ra you are right! I don't believe it."  
  
The Dark Magician, or Mahaado, smiled at Aishisu.  
  
"I knew you would figure it all out Aishisu. My Lord, it's been so long. It is a huge honor to see you again."  
  
He set Yugi on the ground and bowed low to me, like the others had. A smile appeared on my face.  
  
"You were always loyal to my father and me Mahaado. My friend, I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too Sire."  
  
Um.I don't mean to ruin this reunion, but I'm lost." Yugi called quietly to me.  
  
Mahaado laughed again.  
  
"I am truly sorry. You see child, back in Ancient Egypt, when Yu-Gi-Oh here was Pharaoh I was one of his trusted Priests. When Bakura came and violated the former Pharaoh's body I was sent to fight. I challenged him to a duel in the previous Pharaohs tomb. At a last minute effort, I sacrificed my life and placed my soul in this monster. From that day forward I was dubbed the Dark Magician and have protected you and Yami since.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Yugi could say to that story?  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Welcome back Mahaado."  
  
He smiled at me and then looked at Aishisu. She looked back and I saw the same look the two shared that Bakura always gave Isis.  
  
"Aishisu."  
  
"Welcome home." She said smiling.  
  
He smiled back and nods.  
  
"Its good to be among old friends again."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that old Mahaado!" I heard Akunadin yell at the purple mage.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"If I wanted to point that out I would have said something along the lines 'Its good to be among old friends and that ancient man over there."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Again we all laughed at that remark. Bakura was the first to stop laughing. He looked over at the former Priest with a nervous look in his eyes. When Mahaado noticed this he smiled gently.  
  
"I forgave you along time ago Bakura."  
  
"So have I." 


	18. Update

Update.  
  
Hey all, Rosetta here once again to update. I hope you're really enjoying this story. I have been working real hard on it. But by the review, a lot of you like this tale. I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update some times. I hope to get this story done soon. But after that last chapter, I'm having a major writers block with the rest of the story. I mean, I know where I want it to go, its just actually getting it down on paper then on the computer that I have problems with. But I do promise that you will all love the ending.whenever it gets written and updated. So tell me. Do you like the copulas so far? I had some fun thinking about that. Especially Mahaado and Aishisu. There will be more on that romance, and the others later. Coming up in the story.the last person in this tale gets captured.  
  
Stay tuned for:  
  
THE SOUL ROOM- THE FINAL CAPTURE.  
  
Who will it be???  
  
Love you all, mainly the ones who review for me. 


	19. The Final Capture

The Final Capture  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so now we have eleven people in our group. Who would have known that my Dark Magician was actually a Ancient Priest of mine? A close ally and friend when I was the ruler. It would explain how the card, which held his soul, would be our favorite. It's amazing how much has happened after the revealing. Bakura had to explain to us how he came across the ring. I can tell you this, Ryou was not happy with the news about his Tomb Raider, but he understood that there is no way of changing it. And even if Mahaado wanted the ring back, Bakura wouldn't be able to do that. This exchange would ruin the balance and upset Ryou, who was beginning to like his dark counterpart. But Mahaado didn't want his ring. He simple forgave Bakura and they went on with life.  
  
Right now the Priest was entertaining the Hikari's with a magic show. Yugi begged for hours for the magician to do a show and Mahaado finally agreed. Maybe it was because Yugi gave him the puppy-dog face or maybe it was just to shut my Aibou up. What ever the case may be, he was now across the room putting on a very cool show. He was now removing a silk cloth from Malik's ear and handed over to Isis. The siblings began to laugh causing the others to do the same. The sight brought a smile to my face.  
  
"They seem so happy." Commented Bakura as he stood next to me.  
  
"I agree, magic shows always make people happy." I replied quietly.  
  
"It's a shame that we have such terrible news for them." He said equally quietly.  
  
That statement caused me to look sharply at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh please Yami, how long do you think it will take her to find Shadi? If she can capture the Ishtars then he will follow."  
  
"Well maybe if I tried to talk to Rosetta again."  
  
"Oh give it up Yami!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I can't believe you still love her! She takes your heart and then betrays you. Are you seriously going to risk the lives of your friends, of Yugi, for her?"  
  
"I still love her."  
  
"Love? What the hell is love? She has no heart for you!"  
  
"Bakura please." I tried pleading, aware that everyone in the room was staring at us.  
  
"I told you! I told you at the beginning of all of this not to fall in love with her. She's the damn enemy! And what do you do?"  
  
"He falls in love with her." Says a voice behind us. It has a sarcastic sound to it. A sound that makes the hairs on your neck stands on end.  
  
I spun around and found myself face to face with Selena. Bakura slowly turns around and I notice he was as pale as me. The woman stood in the shadows hiding most of her body. The only visible things were her face and her hand. A certain hand that held onto a bright silver rope. A sickening feeling washes through my stomach, as I understand what this all means. One look at Bakura shows that he knew too.  
  
"What do you want Selena?" Asked Bakura quietly.  
  
"Why, I have a present for you."  
  
"What kind of present?" Asked Yugi in a quiet voice.  
  
He and the other Hikari's were nervously standing to one side. Mahaado stood in front of them with his staff held up in an attacking position. His face was set for battle. Selena grinned evilly.  
  
"A very rare present little Yugi. It was very hard to find, and I lost it multiple times. Yet I still caught it. I so hope you enjoy it. Allow me to introduce to you Shadi!"  
  
With that she gave the rope a tug, pulling forth her prisoner. It was an elderly man wearing a white robe. He was covered in many cuts and bruises and his clothes were ripped up. It was that moment Selena stepped into the light. She was also beaten up. I guess the Ancient man didn't go down with out a fight. His whole figure was weak and pale.  
  
"Shadi." I whispered, pained by the sight.  
  
He looked at me and gave me a small smile. It seemed to be a weird time to be smiling and happy, but here it was happening. His eyes seemed sadden and calm at the same time. I was curious of what kept this up. The silver rope magically vanished and Selena pushed him foreword. He stumbled a few steps before falling on his knees. This caused Selena to laugh nastily.  
  
"And here I thought that the great Shadi was invisible. You may have been my last capture, and a hard one at that, but I did it. I have you all and now the powers of the Millennium Items are mine. You cannot escape fate."  
  
"If we were able too, what would need to happen?" Shadi asked from him position.  
  
"There is only one way to escape a soul room. The holder of that item must release you himself or herself. In simple sense, Rosetta or myself. But I wouldn't give your hopes up, I can tell you that it wont happen."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Why its quite simple." She said smirking, crossing her arms. "I wont release you or that would have been a waste of time. And Rosetta wont because she obviously doesn't love Yami anymore."  
  
"Liar!" I whispered to myself.  
  
"Is it?" She asked disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
Mahaado walked over to Shadi and helped the man to his feet. Shadi looked at me sternly.  
  
"Its not over yet Yami."  
  
"You sure about that? It sure looks like it to me."  
  
"There is still the opportunity to leave. It's Rosetta."  
  
"Did Selena knock some screws out of your head Shadi?" Snapped Malik from the other side of the room. "Last time I checked the girl hates the Pharaoh."  
  
"Does she?" Shadi asked looking at me.  
  
"Sure looked like it when she threw Yugi across the room. Face it, its over." I said sadly.  
  
Shadi shook his head sadly at me. Pushing away from Mahaado he walked over to the Hikari's. Standing next to Yugi he turned to glare at me.  
  
"I can't believe that the man who is going to save us is so blind. I pity you young one."  
  
He turned and walked out of the room. Which I guess is normal since his Millennium Key allows him to do that. The room was left in an eerie silence as everyone was unsure what to say. Isis tugged on her brother's arm and the two walked to the far side of the room. Their yami's followed.  
  
"Yami?" I heard Bakura's voice call as I stood there.  
  
"What did he mean? What did Shadi mean when he called me blind?" I asked out loud looking at the Tomb Raider.  
  
"I'm not sure Yami. But I would advice you to figure it out, it might be our way out of this hell-hole."  
  
With that he along with Ryou went over to the Ishtars. They spoke in low voices staring at me. Isis said something that made the others nod their heads in agreement. I just wish I knew what to do. This would be a lot easier to the others.  
  
I looked down when I felt a tug on my sleeve. Yugi stared at me with his big purple eyes and smiled.  
  
"Aibou?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Mahaado wants to see you." Yugi explained.  
  
I look over to where he was pointing. Sure enough the Priest was standing to a side watching us.  
  
"He says it's important."  
  
"I bet. Anything that man says is important. I trust his with my life."  
  
I smiled down at him and made my way over to the magician. The Ancient Priest gave me a small smile, which I returned. Using his staff he pointed to the side where I then noticed another guest.  
  
"Shadi?" I asked curiously.  
  
"My Lord." He said bowing his head.  
  
"You both need to see me?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the others.  
  
"Yes, you forgot my warning." Shadi said with a sigh.  
  
"What, that eyes are deceiving but hearts aren't. Oh I remember it. I just don't know what it means!" I snapped angrily.  
  
"Pharaoh, we are only trying to help." Mahaado said leaning against his staff. His blue eyes seemed to burn into mine.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
  
"I know my friend. Its just hard to take it all in."  
  
"What, if I may ask?"  
  
"The fact that our last hope of escape is standing next to me." I said waving a hand to Shadi.  
  
The Millennium Key holder smiled at that.  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to save you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"My powers are feeble compared to yours. I can only get myself back and forth form the soul rooms."  
  
"At least you know the full potential of your Key. I don't understand half the power my Millennium Puzzle possess."  
  
"How is it that a man like you Shadi got captured? I remember you to be the most cunning of us." Mahaado said looking from me to him.  
  
"I grew careless. I knew right away it was Selena who caused the imbalance of the Items. And I knew I was going to be caught in the end. But I tried to stall enough time for you to figure it all out."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was betrayed by one of my followers. He ran off while we were sleeping and told her of my hiding place. I was defenseless when she arrived."  
  
"Sounds like a regular Christ Story." I commented darkly.  
  
"I don't see this as a laughing matter my Lord." Mahaado replied equally darkly.  
  
I smiled to my magician.  
  
"I know Mahaado. But it sounds like this story that Yugi likes to tell me a lot."  
  
"So now what."  
  
Shadi was the one to answer that.  
  
"I have some personal business that I must attend to." He said bowing to me. Then with a wave of his hand he was gone.  
  
"Personal matters? I am quite curious to what that means." I said looking at my magician. 


	20. Shadi's Twin, Hello Karimu

Shadi's Twin, Hello Karimu  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mahaado what does Shadi mean by personal matters?" I asked again looking at my friend.  
  
The magician had a thoughtful look on his face and he was stroking his chin.  
  
"I wonder." He said softly.  
  
"Do you know what he means?"  
  
He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"If its what I believe it to be then we have nothing to worry about. But I believe it would be wise to let Shadi explain it, he would probably do a better job."  
  
"Alright, I shall take your word on it."  
  
"I am honored that you still appreciate my advice my Pharaoh." He said profoundly, bowing his head.  
  
"Of course I would. You were one of my closest friends and advisors back in Ancient Egypt. I would trust you with my life." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Again I am honored. Now if you would excuse me, I have about a hundred more magic tricks to do and an eager audience waiting for me." He started back towards the others before noticing I wasn't following. He looked back at me slowly. "My Lord?"  
  
"I'll follow shortly, I have some thinking to do."  
  
He smiled at me and went back to the others. The Hikari's watched as he continued the magic show again. They then made their way over for a better look.  
  
"So who wants to be sawed in half?" I heard the mage ask suddenly.  
  
"I vote Malik!" Called Isis.  
  
"What? Sister! You're a traitor!" Her brother yelled.  
  
"Oh don't worry Malik." The magician said with a smile. "I know mostly what I am doing."  
  
"Mostly? What does that mean?"  
  
"Well I can always get the person in half but I still haven't figured out how to make them whole again."  
  
"What! There is no way in hell I'm letting you chop me up magician!"  
  
I watched as Malik made a run for it. But Mahaado was much too fast for him. With a wave of his staff Malik found that he was captured in a black box and was brought back to the Ancient Priest. Then Mahaado made a saw appear in his hand. Grinning like a maniac he made his way slowly over to Malik. I have never seen Malik so scared in my life.  
  
With a smile I left the area before the actual trick was preformed. A few seconds later I heard Malik's screams, more of fright then of pain and then the sounds of him cursing the Ancient Priest. I laughed lightly. I knew Mahaado was just kidding about the last bit. And sure enough, a moment later there was a bunch of 'ooo's' and 'aww's' from the group.  
  
"Hey you got lucky! I've just figured out how to do that!" Said Mahaado cheerfully.  
  
"When I get my hands on you." Malik snarled.  
  
There was a loud noise as Malik went to tackle the Priest. But Mahaado stepped sided causing the Egyptian to fall on his face. There was a loud crash and the sound of the others laughing.  
  
"Stupid Priest!" Was the last thing I heard before I was out of earshot.  
  
I looked around the new room I was in. It was just as black and bare as the others. I took a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh. I then went over to a wall and leaned against it. Crossing my arms, I closed my eyes and began to think.  
  
"All the Millennium Items have been gather, along with Mahaado in the form as the Dark Magician. So whom else could Shadi be talking about?" I pondered out loud. "Someone else must be here, but I can't think of anyone of importance."  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or insulted, my Pharaoh." A new voice called out, humor was evident in his voice.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around the room. To my side stood Shadi, or at least I think it's him. This version of him had black hair that rested above his shoulders.  
  
"Shadi is that you? When did you get hair?"  
  
"I am not Shadi, Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh." He said stepping forward.  
  
"Well who are you then?" I demanded.  
  
He held up his hands in a form of surrender. A smile was on his lips.  
  
"I bring no harm to you or the others." He said calmly.  
  
"There you are!" A new voice came in.  
  
We both turned to see Shadi coming towards us. He had a frown on his face that was directed to his look alike.  
  
"Shadi who is he?" I asked looking between the two. "He could be your twin by how much you two resemble each others."  
  
"That is because we are twins, Yami." Shadi explained. "Allow me to introduce my twin brother, Karimu, one of the Ancient Priests."  
  
I looked at Karimu again, taking in his face. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered him, a faint memory, but it was there.  
  
"But if both of you are Ancient Priests then you would be over 5,000 years old!"  
  
"So are you." Shadi reminded me.  
  
"I live in the Millennium Puzzle and am a spirit."  
  
"So are we." Karimu explained. "I resided in the Millennium Scales, and Shadi in the Millennium Key."  
  
"Then how." I started to ask.  
  
"Since no Hikari came, I became ours. That was one of the loop-wholes the items have." Shadi said with a smile.  
  
"Really, I never knew that."  
  
"That is because it never concerned you. We knew you would find a host to live in. Actually Aishisu used her Millennium Tauk right before the sealment. It showed all of them but us with a host."  
  
"So we altered the spell. The moment you were to reawake we were released. Shadi was to be the host and I the yami."  
  
"How did you alter it?"  
  
The two glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
"We summoned Mahaado. Even though he was the Dark Magician he still had the powers of a Priest. He altered it for us."  
  
"Really? Well let's head back so I can ask him about it."  
  
This idea seemed to make Karimu really happy. I couldn't completely remember it, but there was another faint memory of their friendship.  
  
"Lets. I haven't seen him in ages!" He said grinning.  
  
With that he turned around and made his way to the others. Shadi and I shrugged our shoulders and followed. When we arrived, Mahaado was making things disappear out of his hands and reappear in the hands of a Hikari. He made a small red ball vanish and then brought it back in my Aibou's hand. As everyone applauded, Karimu stepped forward.  
  
"I can't believe that the great Mahaado has been reduced to parlor tricks." He called, his voice holding a small laugh and a grin on his face.  
  
Mahaado turned around, the same grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. The lousy bum Karimu has finally returned."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I have missed you too."  
  
The two laughed together and the whole group rejoined. We then sat ourselves in a large circle. Each Hikari sat by their Yami, and Mahaado sitting in between Karimu and me. Shadi then explained the relationship between him and his brother. Then I reminded Mahaado that altering the powers of the Millennium Items could leave huge problems in the future.  
  
"It's a little late for that My Lord." He said grinning.  
  
"Well better late then never." I said grinning back.  
  
"Well." Karimu said laughing. "If you knew half the stuff we did in Ancient Egypt we wouldn't be sitting here alive right now."  
  
"We're already dead." Mahaado reminded him laughing himself.  
  
"Makes it easy for me." I said leaning forward so I could see them both better. "So, what did you two do?"  
  
They grew quiet and looked at everybody but me. Yet I could still see their mischievous grins when they dared a glance at each other.  
  
"I'm waiting you two."  
  
"Well most of them were Mahaado's ideas."  
  
"What! No, the time we hid the Pharaohs robes was your idea!"  
  
"That was you two!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Smooth Mahaado." Karimu said glaring at his friend. Mahaado smacked his forehead in stupidity.  
  
"And how old were you two again?" Bakura asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"It was a month before you arrived."  
  
The room got really quiet and then everyone started to laugh. Most of us started to shake our heads at the thought.  
  
"Were they always like that?" Yugi asked when the laughter died down.  
  
"Oh yes. I was the one who usually caught and have to punish them." Aishisu said with a sigh.  
  
The two troublemakers smirked at each other and began to tell us stories about all the things they use to do. Some resulted in loud shouts from the one tricked and laughter from the others. By the end of the night we were extremely tired.  
  
"Well I think your brother is going to fit in just fine." I told Shadi.  
  
"I agree, but I really wonder sometimes. Is that such a good thing?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Well this put the two of them in a good mood." I said pointing to Mahaado and Karimu.  
  
"Those two haven't seen each other in a very long time. I think they needed this reunion."  
  
"I don't mind that their together, but I wont be the law enforcer anymore." Aishisu said with a grin.  
  
Mahaado looked over at us and smiled. I smiled back and looked at Aishisu. She also had a smile on her face but hers was more gentle and happy. It seemed to show some feelings that have been hidden. I had to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny my Pharaoh?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I just remembered how much I've missed Ancient Egypt and you all."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I do too, but this new world will be a fine replacement."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Shadi said laughing. "Your partners are not as nearly as annoying as mine."  
  
"Ah, true brotherly love." I laughed happily. 


	21. The Challenge

The Challenge  
  
Chapter 17  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things became very interesting with Karimu in our group. He and Mahaado kept us very entertained with all of their pranks. None of them involved anyone getting hurt, but at least two or three that resulted in Malik, Marik, or Bakura chasing after them. Those three are the two Ancient Priests favorite victims. Bakura and the others would chase them while shouting things in Egyptian.  
  
The first time it happened Yugi came over and asked me what they said. I had a hard enough time not laughing to explain in. It is a good thing I didn't because I realized that those two have a very colorful vocabulary.  
  
"You stupid Priests! Get back here so I can pound your face in." I heard Bakura's voice yell suddenly out, very anger too.  
  
I looked around and saw Bakura run after a laughing Karimu. His normal silver-white hair whipped behind him in a new bright pink color. I laughed at the sight, causing him to stop and glare at me.  
  
"Find something funny Pharaoh?" He asked me darkly.  
  
"Oh no Bakura, I think pink is a very good color of hair. It looks really good on you." I said keeping a straight face.  
  
The tomb raider blushed a bright pink and lunged at me. I laughed lightly as I took a step back, causing him to land on his face in front of me.  
  
"I see it matches your face too!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
I laughed again and made my way away from the screaming Spirit to the two laughing pranksters. By the look of things, this whole thing was Mahaado's idea. They were pointing and laughing loudly at Bakura.  
  
"Look, I enjoy jokes as much as the next guy, but I think you two need to leave those two alone. Bakura is really mad." I said sternly.  
  
The two bowed their heads respectfully to me and grinned.  
  
"Alright my Lord, we'll leave him alone."  
  
"Besides, the only reason he is really mad is because Isis saw his new hair and thought it looked...'cute' on him." Karimu explained with a laugh.  
  
I smiled at that.  
  
"And also, we found a new target." Mahaado finished.  
  
"Its not me is it?"  
  
"Oh no, and its not your Hikari either. We find this to be a much better replacement."  
  
I followed the two's eyes across the room. They stopped on another white hair multimillionaire who was at the moment picking some lint of his clothes.  
  
"Your new target is Pegasus?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, he seems like the perfect choice."  
  
"Just as long as Akunadin doesn't find out or he'll kill us."  
  
"For the last time Karimu, We're Already Dead!"  
  
I laughed at the twos faces. They were quite the pair.  
  
"Its an analogy."  
  
"Well you need to pick better ones!"  
  
"Its not like Akunadin would kill us even if we were alive."  
  
"Yeah he would."  
  
"...Oh yeah..."  
  
I laughed again.  
  
"What am I going to do with you two?" I asked between laughs.  
  
"Well...we could always get rid of Mahaado. He's not that important." Karimu suggested with a grin.  
  
"I am as important as you!" Argued Mahaado angrily.  
  
"I am an Ancient Spirit and a protector of the Millennium Key and Scales. You, Mahaado, are nothing but a silly Duel Monster." Karimu explained waving his had at his friend.  
  
"Silly? Silly! I'll have you know I am the Dark Magician. I am the most powerful magic card in the game, and once a Priest too."  
  
"A silly card, you are nothing compared to the all powerful Karimu."  
  
Karimu winked at me as he continued to tease his friend. A moment later he was clutching his head as the mage held his staff out, threatening to do it again.  
  
"Now the all powerful Karimu has a all powerful headache." Mahaado said with a laugh.  
  
"That hurt you jerk!"  
  
"Well don't do it again"  
  
The two glared darkly at each other and all I could do was stare.  
  
"That was a quick change of tones."  
  
"I am sorry my Lord, we just got carried away." Mahaado explained calmly.  
  
"Yeah Mahaado is important to the group. He gives out really hard headaches to who ever don't believe it too. Jeez, what is that stupid staff made out of anyways?"  
  
"It's a magical staff, not even I know what is in it."  
  
He held the staff to himself fondly. A small smile on his face.  
  
"Well it hurts what ever it is."  
  
"Then that will be a reminder to treat me better next time."  
  
"Not unless you knocked some brain cells out of my head. I might have forgotten it."  
  
Mahaado raised the staff up again.  
  
"Allow me to remind you then."  
  
"Heh, not matter how hard you try, you will never fix that dumb brain of his..." Called a new voice.  
  
The three of us spun around and found ourselves face to face with Rosetta and Selena. Now, I never have seen those two next to each other until now, but they really do look alike. The only visible difference was the silver streak that ran through Selena's hair. She was smirking at me. Yet Rosetta seemed uncomfortable about something. She couldn't look at me in the eye.  
  
"What do you two want?" I asked darkly.  
  
"I would think the guests here would learn to threat their hosts with more curtsy. I mean, we give you food and a place to sleep. I would call this parricide."  
  
"Paradise? This is hell to some of us." I snapped.  
  
"Oh is your light unhappy?" Selena asked with an evil grin. "I can fix that..."  
  
She then snapped her fingers and I heard some commotion behind us.  
  
"Let me go!" I heard Yugi yell.  
  
I spun around and watched in horror as Yugi struggled in the strong arms of the Celtic Guardian. He wasn't the only one. All of the other Hikari's were being held by different Duel Monsters. The only one that was captured and brought away was Isis. She was standing behind a furious Bakura. He had his arm out in a protective matter.  
  
"I will kill you for taking Ryou away, but I wont let you touch Isis!" He snarled.  
  
Selena stepped forward and smirked.  
  
"I will take her, and I will do it personally.  
  
She shot her hand up in the air, revealing her Millennium Bracelet. The golden object glistered in the light. She then began to move her wrist in slow small circles. As she was doing this, a mysterious gold ring appeared above them. I stared at the ring curiously and then looked at the two women.  
  
"Try this ring on for size." Selena called out.  
  
The ring came down quickly upon the two. Bakura had enough time to push Isis out of the way. She landed on the ground as the ring circled around him. It closed up, trapping his arms to his side. Isis raised her head and looked at him with horror.  
  
"What magic is this?" She asked frightened.  
  
Selena clutched her hand together. The ring glowed and began to send these weird shocks through Bakura. He yelled out in pain and trashed about. Seeing this, I tried to make my way over to help him.  
  
I didn't get farther than two steps towards them when Selena jumped out in front of me. She grinned brightly at me.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm going to help my friends." I snarled, glaring at her full of hatred.  
  
"Well that's too bad. I can't let you interfere."  
  
With that she brought her arm back and punched me hard in the stomach. The air rushed out of me as I dropped to the ground. She laughed again.  
  
"And now, to retrieve the girl."  
  
She made her way past me towards the two. She then pasted Bakura and towards Isis. The Egyptian woman pushed back from the evil grinning woman.  
  
"Get away from her!" Yelled Bakura.  
  
Selena looked back at him and grinned. With a flick of her wrist the ring got brighter and Bakura's screams louder.  
  
"Bakura!" Isis yelled trying to get to him.  
  
She tried, but she didn't get far. As if in slow motion she was stopped. She was running past Selena towards the Tomb Raider when the girl whipped around. She knocked Isis in the back of the head with all of her might. Isis eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground. Bakura watched in horror, as she lay flat on the ground, two feet away from him.  
  
"Isis!!" He yelled.  
  
She lay motionless on the ground. Bakura tried to get to her, to make sure she was okay, but every time he tried to move the ring shocked him again. Once he was too exhaustion to move anymore, he collapsed to the ground. He raised his head up and stared into Isis face, which was next to him.  
  
"Isis? Hey are you okay? Please Isis, wake up!" He whispered to her.  
  
"She's out cold." Selena said walking up to them.  
  
"Don't you touch her!"  
  
"I never thought you would care so much for a person that's not Ryou, Bakura. Its almost as if you love this woman." She laughed at that.  
  
Bakura didn't answer her.  
  
"Ah, so you do love her!"  
  
She laughed again and kicked Bakura in the stomach. He rolled over in pain and fainted. Selena smiled darkly and picked up the unconscious Isis. She placed the woman on her shoulder and turned to walk towards me.  
  
"Listen carefully Yami, I only wish to say this once. Since the ancient powers of the items wont let me use the powers by just stealing them, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you and the others forfeit the Millennium Items. If you win, then I will return the Hikari's back to you, and you can go home. I'll be back soon to tell you all the rule, sleep well."  
  
With that she vanished with Isis, and I passed out. 


End file.
